Kasumi no Kokoro
by Kendra Balsan
Summary: [Dir en Grey]comme chaque annee, die se comporte bizarement, et cette annee shinya veut enfin savoir pk et moi je veux savoir pk mes resumes sont tjrs debiles... chap' 10 en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Kasumi no kokoro

**Auteur :** Kendra07

**Genre :** Gneeeeu… ? Eh bien… Un peu de drama, un peu d'humour (relativement peu…), et puis chais pas…

**Disclaimer :** Les Dirus n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes (et heureusement pour eux, d'ailleurs…)

**Prélude by Kendra et Mi-chan :**

**Mi-chan :** Hm… Que dire… Eh bien, voici ma première fic sur Dir en Grey, groupe adoré, idolâtré et par-dessus tout aimé et… Et bah voilà w" ! Nice reading, I see you soon !

* * *

- Bon, okay, je crois que ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui…

A peine Kaoru avait-il dit cela que Die avait déjà rassemblé ses affaires et passait le pas de la porte, marmonnant un vague « au revoir » aux 4 autres garçons encore présents dans le local de répétition du groupe. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendait la voiture de Die démarrer, et, dans le local, tous poussèrent un soupir, excepté Shinya qui, depuis quelques jours, se montrait encore plus discret que d'habitude. L'air triste, Kyô se tourna vers Kaoru et lui lança d'un ton cassé et mélancolique :

- A la limite, on ne devrait même plus organiser de répétitions pour encore quelques jours… Je ne supporte plus de le voir dans cet état, chaque année et chaque jour un peu plus…

Un silence suivi ces paroles, silence finalement brisé par Toshiya, qui pour une fois avait l'air plutôt tendu et qui parlait d'un ton étrange et à mi-voix :

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec Kyô, Kaoru… De toute façon, le pire est dans seulement trois jours, et je ne veux surtout pas le voir ce jour-là, juste en repensant à l'année dernière, j'en passe de véritables nuits blanches…

- Bon, c'est d'accord ! concéda Kaoru. En tant que leader, je valide cette… « pseudo-solution »… Pas d'objection, Princesse ?

La « Princesse » en question fit « non » de la tête, puis baissa les yeux, l'air vague. Les trois autres échangèrent un regard entendu : jamais il n'avaient osé parler de « ça » au petit Shinya, à qui ils détestaient par-dessus tout faire du mal, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Certes, Toshiya, avec a peine un an de plus, et Kyô, de seulement 2 ans son ainé, étaient presque toujours au courant du fin mot de chaque petite histoire du groupe, en particulier celles de Die et Kaoru, mais entre leurs résistances mentales et celle du batteur, il y avait encore de la marge et la petite « Princesse » avait encore beaucoup de travail pour arriver à leur niveau, même s'il n'en montrait rien, et les autres le savaient. En silence, tous quittèrent le local, réfléchissant à diverses choses qui pourraient probablement arriver par la suite…

Une fois dehors, un « petit » problème se posa : seulement 2 voitures, celles de Toshiya et Kyô, pour 4 personnes qui habitaient à des endroits plutôt opposés… Alors que Toshiya et Kaoru se chamaillaient encore à propos de la nouvelle voiture du bassiste (violet/mauve, ce qui faisait toujours mourir de rire leur « si cher leader »), Kyô attrapa brusquement Shinya par la main, et lui somma de s'assoir à l'avant de sa voiture, avant de s'y installer lui aussi et de démarrer, laissant en plan les deux autres, surpris et inquiets.

Dédaignant son appartement, tout comme celui de Shinya, le chanteur les emmena tous deux à l'écart de la ville, dans une crêperie où il commanda toutes sortes de sucreries diverses et cela en grande quantité, se préparant sûrement à manger au gré de ses - irrationnelles - émotions. Le silence régnait entre les deux garçons, silence que Shinya brisa à mi-voix, hésitant, en posant la question à laquelle Kyô s'attendait :

- Nee, Kyô… Chaque année, durant presque deux semaines, Die est comme ça, triste, songeur… Et, chaque année, je ne sais bien évidemment pas quoi faire car, comme toujours, je suis comme le dernier des imbéciles au courant de la situation… Tu m'expliques ?

Sur ces mots, Kyô ferma doucement les yeux, prenant bien le temps de finir sa sixième crêpe. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le chanteur ne se mette à fixer Shinya, qui semblait à la fois sérieux et inquiet. Le chanteur soupira.

- Ecoute, Princesse… Je crois bien que ce n'est certainement pas à moi de te raconter cette histoire… Si tu veux la connaître, il n'y à qu'un seul moyen : la demander directement à Daisuke, mais… Pour l'instant, si tu ne veux pas t'attirer ses foudres, si tu ne veux pas lui faire de mal, si malgré tout tu veux quand même savoir, un conseil : vas-y doucement… Il n'en a pas l'air, mais Daisuke est très sensible, surtout ces temps-ci, alors autant ne pas trop le brusquer…

En silence, l'air triste et ailleurs, Kyô entama sa quatrième glace au chocolat, tandis que Shinya réfléchissait minutieusement, analysant de nouveau chaque parole du chanteur. Oui, il voulait savoir… Non, il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Die… à Daisuke… D'ailleurs, Shinya ne s'en rendit compte qu'à cet instant, mais si Kyô avait utilisé le vrai prénom du guitariste, c'est qu'il était sérieux, bien qu'actuellement le Warumono ait fait place à un Kawaii-Kyô qui mangeait tout autant que ses si réelles émotions débordaient… Enfin, au bout d'une demi-heure, les deux garçons se levèrent, payèrent toutes les sucreries sauvagement dévorées par le chanteur et se remirent en route vers la ville…

Shinya restait silencieux, tout comme Kyô, et il fallut un certain temps au batteur pour s'apercevoir que la chanteur ne se dirigeait ni vers son appartement ni vers le sien : Kyô filait droit vers l'appartement de Die…

- Tooru…

Shinya avait murmuré à mi-voix le nom du chanteur, qui paraissait de plus en plus triste au fil des minutes, ce que le batteur remarqua tout de suite, préférant ne pas aller plus loin. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kyô l'amenait là-bas, alors qu'il ne lui avait même pas di s'il le voulait… Mais il le voulait. Le jeune batteur, bien que ne sachant pas quel genre d'explications l'attendaient à peine quelques rues plus loin, avait par-dessus tout envie de voir son ami, et voulait à tout prix faire quelque chose pour l'aider, quel que soit le problème et quels que soient les efforts à fournir pour panser ses blessures…

La voiture de Kyô pila devant l'appartement de Die, aux volets sombres et fermés malgré le fait qu'il ne soit que la fin de l'après-midi. Shinya tourna sa tête vers le chanteur. Ce dernier avait la tête posée contre la vitre, et il était comme agité d'étranges convulsions, légères et régulières, qui montraient bien qu'il allait craquer. A la vue de ce garçon sans défense, Shinya n'hésita plus et le pris dans ses bras. Kyô s'y blottit et, au bout de très peu de temps, éclata en sanglots, le batteur resserrant alors son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Kyô, toujours en larmes mais considérablement calmé, implore Shinya d'une voix tremblante :

- Je t'en prie Shinya, ne lui fais pas de mal… Ne lui fais pas de mal !

- Chuuut, Kyô… J'ai compris… Je ne lui ferai rien, je te le promets… Nee, tu m'attends ici ?

Toujours tremblant, Kyô fit « oui » de la tête, et Shinya sortit doucement de la voiture, se dirigeant vers l'appart de Die. Il sonna plusieurs fois, mais personne ne lui ouvrit. Ayant les clés, il pouvait très facilement entrer, mais il hésitait… Finalement, en désespoir de cause, il se décida enfin à ouvrir la porte et à entrer dans l'appartement sombre et apparemment sans vie du guitariste. Il ne trouva personne à l'intérieur de celui-ci, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au salon, et se fige sur place, comme glacé d'horreur, de stupéfaction.

Die était assis sur ne le, sa tête posée sur ses genoux, se mordant le poignet droit presque jusqu'au sang, se balançant dangereusement d'avant en arrière, les yeux fixés sur la table basse en face de lui, où toutes sortes de pilules, de couteau et un cutter l'obnubilaient alors qu'il tentait en vain de se débarrasser de leur vision, de les chasser de ses pensées. Shinya reprit tous ses esprits et s'élança vers Die qui, d'un mouvement brusque, se saisi du cutter et faillit l'enfoncer dans la poitrine de Shinya. Les bons réflexes de celui-ci lui sauvèrent la vie, bien que le cutter atterrisse droit dans sa main… Mais il ne ressentait pas la douleur, du moins ce n'était pas celle-là qu'il ressentait. Il n'avait mal que pour Die, qu'il prit dans ses bras, le priant de tout lui raconter, sans quoi il terminerait lui-même le travail commencé par le guitariste…

Die ne savait que répondre… Mais il n'y avait rien à dire, juste tout à raconter… La voix tremblante du guitariste, tarie par les larmes et ressemblant à un murmure, exauça le souhait de sa « Princesse » et se mit lors à raconter l'histoire qui autrefois fut la sienne…

**

* * *

**

**Mi-chan:** Voilà, je sais, c'est un peu court, mais bon, c'est un début… Une p'tite review, please ? Miew : ) So, minna-san, thanks for reading, I see you soon !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Kasumi no Kokoro

**Auteur :** Kendra07

**Genre :** Drama, angst, tragedy, humour noir… Tout dépend du point de vue de chacun…

**Disclaimer :** Les Dirus n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes (et heureusement pour eux, d'ailleurs…)

**Prélude by Kendra et Mi-chan :**

**Mi-chan :** Voilà le chapitre 2, mis en ligne aujourd'hui spécialement pour l'anniversaire de Kyô-sama (vi vi, c'est aujourd'hui : )) !Bon, ce n'est pas particulièrement joyeux, mais je tenais quand même à le mettre… Voilà ! Nice reading, I see you soon !

_

* * *

_

« Ecoute, mon Ange, avant que cet homme qui nous fait tant de mal ne revienne, je vais te raconter une histoire… Enfin… TON histoire… Viens dans mes bras, pour qu'enfin tu puisses découvrir la vérité… »

**-°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°- **

- Ma mère était une femme très douce, mais également relativement jeune et fragile… Son père est mort lorsqu'elle avait douze ans et, sous les menaces, sa mère a été forcée d'épouser le patron de l'entreprise où elle travaillait… Quelques mois plus tard, ma grand-mère mourrait dans d'étranges circonstances, et ma mère, qui avait alors deux petits frères, la remplaça dans la maison… C'est alors que son beau-père, déjà très violent, commença à changer…

Die marqua une pause, frissonnant dans les bras de Shinya, qui resserra de nouveau son étreinte, analysant chaque parole du guitariste. A mi-voix, ce dernier poursuivit son histoire :

- Il ne la considéra plus comme une simple adolescente ou comme la fille ainée de sa défunte épouse, mais plutôt comme dû, un dédommagement de la part de sa femme qui avait osé disparaitre… Il commença alors à… à abuser ma mère…

Sur le coup de la surprise, Shinya écarta brusquement Die de lui et le dévisagea franchement, espérant y voir quelque chose qui montrerait que le guitariste n'était pas sérieux. Mais il voyait bien que ce dernier l'était… Les larmes aux yeux, Die enfouit sa tête dans le cou du batteur, continuant difficilement son histoire d'une voix encore plus basse :

- Ma mère savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait jamais y couper, et les agissements de son beau-père se faisait de plus en plus réguliers, de plus en plus violents… Malgré cela, elle gardait toujours le sourire, même face à ses amis et ses professeurs qui n'en savaient rien… Même si, chaque jour un peu pus, cette torture lui devenait insupportable… Jamais elle ne manquait à ses devoirs… Jusqu'au jour où la douleur, autant physique que psychologique, fut si grande qu'elle ne puisse même plus trouver la force de se lever, de marcher, d'aller en cours… Et son beau-père, toujours en quête de plus, se faisait omniprésent dans sa vie…

Shinya se remémorait le jour où, par mégarde, il était tombé sur la photo d'une magnifique jeune fille d'environ quinze ans, que Die s'était empressé de ranger sous les éclats de rire des autres membres du groupe… Il réalisa alors la faute qu'ils avaient tous inconsciemment mais véritablement commise, et le récit du guitariste lui faisait de plus en plus mal…

- Enfin, un jour, on lui apprit qu'elle était enceinte, de moi, évidemment, reprit le roux d'une voix comme étouffée par les mots… Ma mère a alors tenté de s'enfuir chez sa tante, mais quelques mois plus tard, mon beau-père l'a retrouvée et l'a ramenée chez nous, déclarant que je deviendrais son héritier, et que désormais ma mère était sienne… Cette dernière me mis au monde quelques mois plus tard, et mon beau-père continua de l'abuser, plus qu'avant si c'était encore possible, se défoulant sur moi à la moindre occasion ou lorsque ma mère lui opposait une quelconque résistance…

Shinya sentit les larmes du guitariste glisser sur sa peau. Jamais le batteur n'avait vu son ami ainsi, si fragile, sans défense, et jamais il ne lui aurait imaginé un passé pareil, en le voyant tel qu'il était d'ordinaire, lorsqu'il était avec eux… Au fur et à mesure que Die poursuivait son récit, sa voix se faisait de plus ne plus basse, et le batteur sentait ses yeux lui brûler de plus en plus, présageant pour lui et très prochainement une véritable crise de larmes…

- Nee, Shinya, tu m'imagines, moi, l'insupportable guitariste, fêtard invétéré et dans le fond incorrigible gamin, me laisser faire par quelqu'un qui, en plus de moi, faisait du mal à ma mère ? Pourtant c'est ce que je faisais… Je ne faisais strictement rien pour que ma situation s'arrange, je m'en foutais complètement… Finalement, un jour, alors que j'avais 10 ans et que je n'étais au courant de rien, ma mère a profité d'une courte absence de mon « père » pour tout me raconter… Au début, je n'y croyais pas, mais à bien y réfléchir, il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative pour expliquer notre situation. Après m'avoir confié cette histoire, elle s'est saisi d'un couteau, s'est légèrement écarter de moi, et a posé ma main sur l'arme… Elle m'a guidé de manière à ce que ce soit moi, son « enfant maudit », qui la tue, et m'a condamné à vivre sans flancher, sans avoir mal pour elle… Elle a tout bonnement décidé de m'envoyer droit dans un véritable enfer…

Shinya ne savait plus que penser de la mère de Die : mère modèle ou mère cruelle ? Il ne savait pas… Les larmes lui étaient venues à lui aussi, alors que Die semblait disposé à ne pas parler davantage. Ce dernier s'écarta du batteur, lui prit sa main blessée dans les siennes et lui demanda d'un ton neutre, mais où les larmes s'en ressentaient encore :

- Ai-je répondu à tes attentes, Princesse ? Es-tu fier de moi de ne même pas me montrer tel que je le suis réellement à mes amis ? Es-tu fier de celui qui depuis le début ne fait que te mentir, te trahir ? Bien… Je peux appeler une ambulance ?

La « princesse » ne dit mot. Ses yeux, remplis de tristesse et de refus de comprendre, étaient à présent posés sur le guitariste qui poussa un soupir avant de l'aider à se relever, se dirigeant vers le téléphone…

Dix minutes plus tard, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit, et Die alla ouvrir aux infirmiers et à Kyô qui, inquiet, s'était empressé de monter. Tandis que les infirmiers faisaient un bandage à Shinya en le bombardant de questions, Kyô vérifia rapidement l'appartement du guitariste, et se figea sur le pas de la porte du salon, à la vue de ce qu'il y avait sur la table basse. Lentement, il se tourna vers Die. Ce dernier avait la tête baissée et tremblait un peu, à la fois de tristesse et de colère envers lui-même…

Au bout de quelques seconde, le guitariste leva les yeux vers le chanteur, et vit avec peine se dernier laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Il hésita, puis franchit les quelques pas qui le séparait du blond pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer des dizaines d'excuses, demandant son pardon mais ne lui promettant rien pour la suite… Entre temps, Shinya s'était « proprement » débarrassé des infirmiers, et retourna vers le salon, où il espérait retrouver Die et Kyô, pour parler de la suite…

Arrivé au milieu du couloir, la « princesse » s'immobilisa et fixa le pas de la porte, les yeux agrandis de surprise, dans une totale incrédulité. Il savait que les rapports entre Die et Kyô étaient spéciaux, mais…

Jamais il n'aurait imaginé les voir s'embrasser au beau milieu du couloir, l'air plus chamboulés l'un que l'autre, faisant comme si rien autour d'eux n'avait jamais existé…

**

* * *

**

**Mi-chan :** Bon, je sais, toujours un peu court… Mais l'anniv' de Kyô-sama, c'est sacré, d'abord ! Alors je tenais à le poster ce soir pour lui…et pour Mary-chan et Aelin aussi, ils me l'ont demandé, alors le voilà ! La suite demain ou après-demain, ça dépendra de ma journée… Mais bon, aller, je vais essayer de main ! So, minna-san, thanks for reading, review please °w° ! I see you soon !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre :** Kasumi no kokoro

**Auteur :** Kendra07

**Genre :** Euh… Je cherche, je cherche !

**Disclaimer :** Les Dirus n'appartiennent qu'à eux-mêmes (et heureusement pour eux, d'ailleurs…)

**Prélude by Kendra et Mi-chan :**

**Mi-chan :** Bon, bah voici le chap' 3… Pour l'anniv' de Kaoru-sama °w° oui, je sais, je l'ai loupé d'un jour… Gomen nasaaaai ! Et bientôt celui de ma Princesse adorée, j'ai nommé Shinya, eh oui le 24 février c'est pas si loin ! Bon, on verra ce que je ferai pour l'occasion… En attendant, nice reading, minna-san !

* * *

Shinya était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond depuis une bonne demi-heure, lorsqu'une violente douleur au creux de sa main le sortit de ses pensées, le forçant à se lever pour aller passer sa main sous l'eau froide, pour atténuer la douleur. La Princesse se leva péniblement, puis déambula dans son propre appartement pour finalement atteindre la salle de bain, où il passa sa main sous l'eau et se regarda dans le miroir. Jamais il n'aurai cru se voir aussi las, fatigué et l'air d'être aussi triste que si on lui avait retiré son âme… Pourtant, il n'en était rien : il était tout simplement très fatigué, et l'histoire de Die, suivie de près par la scène surprise entre le guitariste et Kyô, l'avaient peut-être et sûrement quelque peu déstabilisé, ce qui pourrait alors expliquer son état… Mais lui-même savait que ce n'était pas ça. 

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il était passé chez Die et que son état empirait au fil des heures, état déjà alarmant avant même que Die n'aille lui-même pas bien… Mais Shinya faisait toujours semblant, feignant la bonne humeur et la taciturnité habituelle. Plus jeune, il aurait aimé être en mesure de s'ouvrir aux autres, mais jamais il n'avait été en mesure de le faire, son mental si fragile le rendant bien trop difficile d'accès et le coupant littéralement du reste du monde…

Il avait toujours vu Die comme une sorte de grand frère, un important repère dans sa vie comme dans son chemin au travers la musique. Il avait toujours voulu croire que Die pourrait peut-être un jour le préférer aux autres, qu'il pourrait voir en lui plus qu'un simple camarade de scène, plus qu'un simple ami… Mais bien évidemment, c'était sans compter sur Kyô qui, dès le début, a été très proche de Die, qui le regardait toujours comme on se doit de ne jamais regarder quelqu'un que l'on considère comme étant simplement son « ami »…

Dès le début, Shinya aurait dû voir que jamais ses sentiments, existants ou pas, ne seraient partagés. D'ailleurs, avait-il seulement des sentiments pour le guitariste ? Il ne le savait pas… Il n'avait jamais voulu vraiment le savoir… Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était d'être près de Die. Toujours. Et pour lui, peu en importait la raison : ça avait toujours été lui, il n'avait jamais su ce qui l'avait attiré, mais en tout cas, ça l'avait fait…

Shinya retira sa main à la fois glacée et brûlante de l'eau, et s'empressa de se refaire un bandage, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de manger quelque chose, après 7 heures de réflexions intensives et au final totalement vaines… Il savait qu'il devait au moins se nourrir, pour ne pas flancher de nouveau et être obligé de tous les déranger avec une simple histoire de gamin, mais il n'avait même pas le cœur à survivre actuellement. Dédaignant la cuisine, la Princesse regagna lentement son lit où elle fondit ne larmes, pour une raisons qu'elle-même ne s'expliqua pas…

**-°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°-**

Toshiya marchait un peu au hasard, déambulant d'un quartier à l'autre, passant par toutes les rues et les galères imaginables, avant de finalement se retrouver devant l'appartement de Kyô. Il savait pertinemment que celui-ci avait revu Die, et qu'actuellement il n'était pas en état de voir une quelconque personne, alors en ce qui concernait le chant… Toshiya savait que, sur ce coup-là, Kaoru et lui pouvait directement laisser tomber l'affaire…

Pourtant, il semblait à Toshiya que des notes s'envolaient de l'appartement du chanteur, des notes à la fois graves et aigües, formant une mélodie belle mais à la fois si triste… Il eût envie d'en savoir plus, et s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, le double des clés prêté par Kaoru serré dans sa main. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement, où une mélodie se répercutait dans toutes les pièces, la voix de Kyô résonnant par-dessus l'accompagnement apparemment enregistré d'un piano. A elles deux, les mélodies superposées paraissaient encore plus tristes et profondes…

Toshiya monta lentement les escaliers, la musique de plus en plus forte à ses oreilles. Il arriva finalement dans la chambre de Kyô, et reconnu la chanson éponyme de Simple Plan : « Untitled »… Précisément celle que le chanteur ne pouvait pas écouter sans penser à sa sœur… Du joli de la chanter maintenant !

La musique se tue, et la voix de Kyô aussi. Au moins, il avait eu le mérite de la chanter impeccablement juste, et, comme toujours, et peut-être même plus qu'avant, sa voix avait été magnifique… Toshiya s'avança vers le blond qui fit volte-face au son de ses pas. Le bassiste put constater que le chanteur avait dû beaucoup pleurer, comme chaque année, et qu'apparemment il n'en était une fois de plus pas vraiment fier. Kyô baissa la tête, et Toshiya le prit par la main, pour l'emmener doucement s'asseoir sur le lit. Il le prit par les épaules, et le chanteur se lissa aller à faire couler quelques larmes, avant de laisser reposer sa tête sur l'épaule du bassiste, qui estima préférable de ne plus se manifester pour l'instant…

**-°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°-**

Kaoru termina de jouer le morceau qu'il avait découvert ce matin même, à savoir « Why » d'Avril Lavigne… Il avait même pris son courage à deux mains et s'était appliqué à la chanter plutôt correctement, ce qu'il jugeait rare, bien qu'il en était tout autre. Mine de rien, Kaoru aurait très bien pu être chanteur dans un groupe, même s'il était malgré tout en dessous du niveau de Kyô…

Il posa sa guitare sur son lit et soupira. Il ne se voyait pas, même en tant que leader, aller parler à Die pour s'assurer que, demain, tout irait bien pour lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas le courage d'aller voir le guitariste, même si cette alternative faisait partie intégrante de sa charge. Il ne pouvait se résigner à s'apitoyer sur le sort de son ami dont il savait les faiblesses, et il ne pouvait pas aller le voir sans d'abord passer par Kyô, sachant bien quel genre de relation il entretenait avec le guitariste depuis quelques temps déjà. Il ne fallait jamais faire quelque chose à l'un d'eux sans passer d'abord par l'autre, ne serait-ce que pour avoir le feu vert pour le faire ou juste pour un simple conseil…

Kaoru s'alluma une cigarette et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans un vague paysage, où la pluie commençait à tomber. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi mal par rapport aux évènements qui se déroulaient dans le groupe. La blessure de Shinya, ce que ce dernier avait vu, Die qui allait encore plus mal que les années précédentes, Toshiya qui avait tout simplement décidé de se faire littéralement oublié, Kyô qui déprimait seul chez lui, attendant que le mauvais temps passe… et lui qui se sentait totalement perdu au milieu d'un monde bien trop grands et de sentiments contraires et étranges, passant trop facilement de la colère et la frustration à la tendresse et l'envie d'aimer, ou d'être aimé…

Les yeux fermé, le leader laissa aller son corps, s'allongeant à même le sol, réfléchissant à la suite t à sa place qui, pour lui, devenait de plus en plus importante en même temps qu'elle se changeait en un véritable fardeau qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter…

**-°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°-**

Die ferma les yeux, écoutant le bruit calme et apaisant de la pluie. Il se souvenait que sa mère avait toujours aimé la pluie, et qu'elle lui disait souvent qu'elle serait probablement son meilleur allié dans le futur… Peut-être était-ce vrai, après tout… Die prit sa guitare et commença à jouer des notes au hasard, réfléchissant à une mélodie reflétant à la fois la pluie, sa tristesse, mais également son espoir… Un espoir certes mince, une illusion à laquelle il voulait croire, un jeu incessant avec son cœur et son esprit, l'un le poussant à poursuivre sa voix, et l'autre n'en attendant que la fin…

La pluie redoubla d'intensité, et des éclairs d'une aveuglante luminosité déchirèrent le ciel, suivis de près par le grondement du tonnerre qui lui parvint quelques secondes plus tard… Un grondement qui lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux, un grondement qui lui donna enfin le premier accord de ce qu'il cherchait en vain depuis déjà presque une heure. Les notes lui venant presque toute seule, il les écrivit sur une feuille posée devant lui au fur et à mesure. Il savait bien que, le lendemain, il n'aurait jamais le temps de continuer d'écrire ou de jouer quelque chose… Peut-être devrait-il appeler Kyô ? Il hésitait encore…

Certes, le chanteur et lui été déjà amants depuis quelques temps, mais il ne se sentait pas de l'appeler maintenant, il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas les mots à lui dire, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il voulait l'appeler… Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était savoir que le chanter était à ses côtés, et qu'il le resterait pour encore quelques temps, même si ces temps seraient courts…

Au bout d'une heure, il avait enfin terminé ce qu'il voulait écrire depuis le début, et il se décida à finalement appelé le chanteur. Il composa le numéro de son appartement et tomba finalement sur un répondeur. Soupirant, il reposa le téléphone sur son socle, alors que la sonnette de l'entrée retentit. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement, indifférent à n'importe quoi dans ce monde, maintenant qu'il n'arrivait même plus à joindre Kyô. Mais la raison de l'absence du chanteur s'offrit tout simplement à lui : Kyô était déjà sur le seuil de sa porte…

**

* * *

**

**Mi-chan :** Voilà, terminé… La suite ce soir si j'ai le temps, et demain si je ne l'ai pas… So ! Minna-san, thanks for reading, I see you soon !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre :** Kasumi no Kokoro

**Auteur :** Kendra07

**Genre :** Drama – gros coup de déprime dans ce chapitre… Gomen nasai…

**Disclaimer :** Alors… Kaoru, Toshiya et Shinya ne sont qu'à eux-mêmes, Kyô appartient à Die et Die appartient à Kyô… Si c'est pas déjà merveilleux tout ça…

**Prélude by Kendra et Mi-chan :**

**Kendra :** Nee, Mi-chan, pour les retards qu'il nous cause, je peux frapper l'ordi ? S'il te plaaait ! chibi-eyes

**Mi-chan :** Pas question, ce sera encore pire, après ! Donc, Aelin, Mary-chan et Sérény (miew ! °w°), désolée du retard, je devais poster ce chapitre hier soir mais mon SI CHER ordinateur n'à moua que j'aime SI fort m'a littéralement plantée… Donc, voilà, ce quatrième chapitre est quand même là… Il est peut-être (et sûrement) un peu court, mais bon, je ferai un double chapitre la prochaine fois ! So, minna-san, nice reading, I see you soon (hum… Tonight, maybe…?) !

* * *

Shinya se réveilla doucement, aveuglé par les rayons du soleil qui caressaient son visage où des traces de larmes se remarquaient encore.

Il se levaà moitiéet ressentit de nouveau une grande douleur au creux de la main, douleur qui ce matin-là se prolongeait presque jusqu'au creux deson coude… Il entrouvrit ses yeux, et regarda son bras gauche qui lui faisait tant de mal : de part en part, sur son avant-bras, il s'était lacéré visiblement et profondément à coups de cutter, à peine conscient de ce qu'il faisait, et de nouveau ses blessures s'ouvrirent, laissant tomber sur ses draps d'un blanc immaculé un liquide rouge et épais qui se mêla aux larmes que le batteur avait laissé couler la veille. Des larmes qui n'avaient strictement rien changé à sa douleur.

Quelqu'un sonna à sa porte. Enfilant un long kimono et se faisant un bandage à la va-vite de manière à ce que l'on ne voit pas ses blessures, la Princesse se dirigea doucement vers l'entrée, et ouvrit la porte au visiteur qui s'avérait être son leader, Kaoru, accompagné de Toshiya qui n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien.

Le batteur les fit entrer, et tous partirent s'assoir au salon. Tandis que Kaoru leur préparait le petit déjeuner, Toshiya posa son regard sur le batteur et ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que Kaoru revienne. Ce dernier dû tapoter doucement le bras du bassiste pour que, quelques bonnes secondes plus tard,ce dernierdétourne le regard, et à nouveau ils regardèrent ensemble le batteur qui semblait s'évanouir presque de la place où il était, se tenant le bras fermement, tout en faisant une véritable moue de douleur.

Les deux autres se précipitèrent sur lui, et sous le coup de la surprise, Shinya ne parvint pas à lutter lorsque Kaoru releva sa manche, découvrant les blessures qui continuaient de saigner sous le bandage de fortune que le batteur s'était fait. Horrifié, Kaoru força Shinya à se lever et le conduit jusqu'à la salle de bain,alors que Toshiya n'avait pas bougé, l'air plus perdu que jamais, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir face à l'état d'esprit du batteur qui le touchait bien plus que ce qu'il n'y paraissait…

Kaoru enleva le kimono de Shinya qui, les yeux perdus dans le vague, n'avait plus aucune réaction, et fit couler de l'eau dans le lavobo d'un blanc immaculé, glissant le bras du batteur sous le jet glacial. Shinya en eu un petit gémissement de douleur, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Pour son malheur, Kaoru ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du spectacle ensanglanté qui se déroulait devant lui. Les blessures de Shinya, franchement ouvertes et relativement profondes, saignaient toutes abondamment, colorant l'eau et le lavobo d'un rouge presque éclatant, et le batteur devait de plus en plus prendre appui sur son leader pour ne pas s'écrouler littéralement sur le sol.

Kaorusentait lui aussi qu'il allait s'écrouler, en larmes ou à long terme. Il ne supportait plus son rôle qui désormais l'emprisonnait dans un monde à part, où il devait tout gérer, tout administrer, et tout prendre sur lui, comme si toutes les blessures de la Princesse, bien que lui faisant à lui aussi tellement mal, avaient été faites par sa faute, ou plutôt qu'elles dépendaient entièrement de sa responsabilité à présent, à lui et à lui seul.

Il savait bien qu'ilallait en êtreainsi, car, la veille, il était déjà persuadé que son jeune protégé allait très certainement faire une bêtise, et il était même près à venir le rejoindre… Mais il s'en était dissuadé au dernier moment, estimant préférable de laisser les choses se passer cette fois… Voilà maintenant que son résonnement, le seul qu'il ait eu en faveur du laisser-aller depuis bien longtemps, s'avérait être un véritable cauchemar dans lequel tous avaient leur place, dans lequel tous étaient à la fois coupables et victimes.

Le guitariste arrêta le jet d'eau, et pris doucement le bras de Shinya, qui ne parvint plus à retenir ses larmes et sa douleur, et qui se laissa aller sur le sol, suppliant Kaoru de le lâcher tant il avait mal. Kaoru commençait lui aussi à se trouver mal, et il dût lutter avec le batteur qui a présent lui criait de le lâcher pour pouvoir finalement le prendre dans ses bras, tentant d'étouffer les larmes de la Princesse et lui faire oublier le sang qui se répandait petit à petit sur le sol de la pièce, atteignant les jambes des deux jeunes hommes qui se levèrent lentement, se livrant encore bataille, Shinya ne voulant même plus qu'une quelconque personne le touche…

Toshiya pénétra brusquement dans la pièce, en larmes, et d'un geste rapide et précis, il gifla violemment Shinya, qui s'arrêta net de lutter contre Kaoru. Un silence pesant régna alorsdans la pièce, tandis que les gouttes de sang du batteur continuaient de tomber sur le sol à intervalles plus ou moins réguliers. L'air déjà un peu plus calme, le bassiste avança sa main vers le visage de Shinya, voulant forcer ce dernier à le regarder.

Tout se passa très vite : Shinya se retourna brusquement, griffa Toshiya à la base du cou, et, dans la seconde qui suivit, il s'écroula sur le sol, rattrapé de justesse par Kaoru qui, tout enle serrant contre lui, regardait également Toshiya qui passait sa main près de son cou, à l'endroit où le batteur l'avait griffé quelques secondes plus tôt. Le bassiste tremblait, à la fois de rage envers Shinya mais également envers lui-même, puis finalement il tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Kaoru se laissa aller à ce moment-là, ses larmes tombant tout doucement sur le visage du batteur, profitant du sommeil de ce dernier pour lui faire le bandage qu'il tentait en vain de lui faire quelques minutes auparavant. Lorsqu'il eût terminé, il porta la Princesse à sa chambre, l'allongea sur son lit, et songea à toute cette pression et à tous les évènements récents.

Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait peur, mais pas pour lui : pour les autres... Pour Toshiya et Kyô qui ne savaient même plus où ils en étaient... Pour Die qui l'inquiétait bien plus qu'autre chose de par son attitude et ses envie suicidaires, ce même Die qui d'habitude est si joeyeux et rayonnant de gaieté... Enfin, son inquiétude principale était portée sur Shinya, dont les actes terrifiaient le leader qui savait pertinemment que la Princesse n'aurait jamais du connaître l'histoire du gutariste, nicelle que ce dernier a désormais avec Kyô...

Sachant pertinemment que tous les cinq, membres du même groupe, se retrouveraient deux jours plus tard pour reprendre leur simple quotidien, la seule préoccupation du leader était désormais de savoir comment il allait s'y prendre ce jour-là pour ne pas craquer devant ses amis, chose qu'il appréhendait au plus haut point, restant dans le lit du batteur avec ce dernier dans ses bras, ne préférant même pas savoir ce qui, en ce moment, se passait pour Die et Kyô…

**

* * *

**

**Mi-chan :** Voilà… Ce qu'il se passe pour Die et Kyô au prochain chapitre, et au chapitre d'après, qui arrivera en même temps, encore d'autres choses… Ces chap' pourront arriver dès ce soir si je me débrouille bien et demain si je perds bêtement du temps en me déprimant seule sur « Untitled » de Simple plan – bel exemple de jeune fille qui aime sa vie… So, minna-san, thanks for reading, I see you soon !


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre:** Kasumi no Kokoro

**Auteur:** Kendra07

**Genre:** Drama – et tragedy si d'ici une semaine Die commence à m'énerver èé (Mission: impossible…)!

**Disclaimer:** Laissons-les à eux-mêmes, ça vaudra mieux…

**Prélude by Kendra et Mi-chan: **

**Kendra:** Serions-nous censées aimer les death-fics?

**Mi-chan:** Oui et non. So… Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre… Je l'aurai bien posté ce matin mais j'ai actuellement (soit à l'heure précise où j'écris) 39.6 de fièvre, alors il m'est assez difficile de rester sur l'ordinateur… So… Nice reading, minna-san, I see you soon… I think!

* * *

Un cri déchira l'obscurité et le silence de la pièce, et Kyô se réveilla en sursaut Il regarda immédiatement à sa gauche et prit doucement son amant dans ses bras. Le guitariste était agité de démentielles convulsions qui n'arrangeaient en rien le fait qu'il s'était déjà réveillé 7 fois en l'espace de quelques heures à peine. La chanteur avait de plus en plus de mal à le calmer, et le guitariste n'arrivait même plus à se contrôler dès qu'il voyait quelque chose qui pourrait être susceptible de lui faire du mal, ou pire encore…

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que Die ne parvienne, même un peu, à se calmer, et ses tremblements avaient fait place à des larmes qui descendaient le long du cou de Kyô qui commençait lui aussi à ne plus vraiment savoir où il en était. Il caressait d'un air indifférent les cheveux de Die qui l'inquiétait au plus haut point et qui, de plus, n'avait jamais été aussi instable, même les années précédentes. Le chanteur ressentit un pincement au cœur juste en repensant à ce que son amant lui avait dit la veille…

**-°#°- Flash back -°#°- **

_- Kyô… Nee… Tu ne comptes quand même pas rester avec moi cette nuit et demain ? _

_- Vu les bêtises que tu risques bien trop certainement de faire, il est hors de question que je te laisse seul, je t'attacherai à ton lit, même, s'il le fallait, et tu le sais bien! _

_Kyô avait lancé ça méchamment au guitariste qui baissa les yeux, l'air un peu perdu. Le chanteur soupira, et pris les mains de son amant dans les siennes, lui parlant d'une voix douce et inquiète: _

_- Die, répond-moi franchement, et uniquement par «oui» ou par «non»… Si je te laisse seul ce soir et demain, tu sais pertinemment que, cette année, tu vas faire une très grosse «bêtise», n'est-ce pas? _

_Die baissa la tête, regardant avec un soudain et grand intérêt ses genoux. Enfin, après une petite minute de réflexion, il lança à Kyô sans le regarder: _

_- Depuis des années, tu m'empêche de la faire, et je t'avoue que, chaque année un peu plus, j'ai tellement plus mal… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me laisser tranquillement faire comme bon me semble avec ma propre vie… Nee, Kyô? _

_Le chanteur releva la tête de son amant et força ce dernier à le regarder dans les yeux. _

_- A ton avis? _

_Au ton dur et sans réplique du blond, Die détourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Oui, en effet, il savait très bien pourquoi Kyô le retenait chaque année, et c'était justement ça le problème… Die ne supportait plus l'amour aveugle que lui donnait le blond, alors que ce dernier savait très bien que le guitariste ne lui offrirait jamais rien de tel… Alors pourquoi cet espèce d'allumé blond restait malgré tout avec lui, supportant ses caprices et ne demandant qu'à rester avec lui? _

_Die n'en tenait plus de cette situation, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à exposer ses pensées au chanteur, qui désormais l'avait pris dans ses bras sans que le roux ne s'en aperçoive. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment, plongés dans le silence que Die décida de briser d'un ton dur et infiniment sérieux: _

_- Tu ne pourras pas m'empêcher de le faire à chaque fois que j'en aurai l'envie, et tu le sais… Il est inutile de te mentir: je ne supporte plus ma vie, alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'empêcher d'y mettre un terme un jour… _

_- … Oui, je sais, mais ce n'est pas ma faute, Die, si je t'aime… _

_Le chanteur parlait d'une voix douce, d'un ton compréhensif, signe qu'il savait bien que le guitariste avait raison, et qu'il attendait la suite… _

_- Et… Ce serait la faute à qui, alors, mister innocent? Ma faute? _

_- La tienne… _

_Kyô avait dit cela d'un ton si sérieux que le guitariste estima qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à une telle accusation. Mais ils savaient tous deux qu'ils avaient malheureusement été tout à fait sincères, et, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient en leur for intérieur la certitude que, bientôt, il faudrait peut-être se préparer à une véritable course contre la montre et le désir de mourir… _

**-°#°- Fin du flash back -°#°- **

Kyô laissa libre cours à ses larmes en repensant à cette discussion qu'ils avaient eu la veille, lui et son amant. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser qu'un jour ce dernier allait commettre l'irréparable, il ne pouvait pas se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas sa faute… Il savait que, de toute façon, c'était maintenant et à cet instant précis qu'il devrait faire bien plus attention à Die, qu'il savait très instable dans ces moments-là…

De son côté, Die s'était lui aussi remémoré leur discussion, et le fait même de mourir lui apparaissait maintenant comme une évidence, une ultime preuve d'amour envers le chanteur. Il ne supportait plus le fait de ne rien pouvoir lui donner, il ne voulait plus que Kyô le voit dans cet état… Il s'écarta un peu de son amant, et, avant que celui-ci ne s'en rende compte, il lui donna un violent coup de genoux dans la tête, et le chanteur en tomba dans les vapes…

Die se saisit d'un des dangereux mais irrésistibles cutters posés sur la table basse, et alla jusqu'à la salle de bain avec. D'un geste rapide et précis, le guitariste se sectionna les veines, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour volontairement dessiner un simple cœur brisé sur le miroir avec son propre sang, avant de reculer et de prendre appui sur la porte, s'asseyant en tailleur, attendant sa délivrance.

De son côté, le chanteur venait tout juste de se réveiller de ses quelques petites minutes de coma, et il lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit que Die ne pourrait pas encore retenir très longtemps ses pulsions qui cette fois-ci avaient dépassé les borne. Le premier reflexe du chanteur, en connaissance de cause, fut de se précipiter à la va-vite vers la salle de bain, où il savait que Die pourrait laisser libre cours à ses larmes et à son sens artistique très spécial vis-à-vis du miroir dans lequel il détestait par-dessus tout se voir.

Arrivé devant la porte de la salle de bain, Kyô s'arrêta net, figé d'horreur, le regard posé sur le sol. Depuis le dessous de la porte de pièce s'écoulait un liquide rouge te épais. Du sang. D'une main tremblante, Kyô saisit son portable et appela les secours d'urgence. L'appel terminé, il poussa doucement la porte et Die tomba à ses pieds, ce qui valut un hurlement d'horreur, un véritable cri du cœur de la part du chanteur. Il tomba à genoux, caressant doucement et sans même s'en apercevoir le visage glacé et sans vie de son amant, des larmes coulant sur ses joues et tombant dans le cou du guitariste…

Kyô leva les yeux vers le miroir. Le cœur brisé créé par le sang dégoulinait proprement sur le sol, se mélangeant au sang presque noir déjà présent sur le sol. Le chanteur n'en tenait plus. Un hurlement, rempli à la fois de rage, d'horreur, de colère et d'amour, s'échappa de ses lèvres…

- NAZE DA?

* * *

**Mi-chan:** Fini (a très mal à la tête)… Pour ceux qui ne parleraient pas le japonais, naze da pourquoi, c'est tellement plus joli dans leur langue que je l'ai laissé comme ça… Voilà… La suite dès que j'irai mieux, en tout cas bientôt j'espère, car le 24 février c'est quand même l'anniversaire de Shinya, nee: ) So, thanks for reading, review please °w° I see you soon! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre :** Kasumi no Kokoro

**Auteur :** Kendra07

**Genre :** Drama – Mh… Death… or not ? (Telle est la question…)

**Disclaimer :** Ne me les laissez pas, je ne voudrais pas leur faire de mal…

**Prélude by Kendra et Mi-chan :**

**Kendra : **Anéantissement d'un rêve ou comment être dégoûté à vie de l'amitié étouffante que l'on vous porte… (_La situation de Die se résume à ça…_)

**Mi-chan :** M'en parle pas, j'en suis dégoûtée dès que j'y repense… So, voici le 6ème chapitre, sur lequel j'ai pas mal réfléchi, en fait je l'ai écrit en deux versions différentes, une « death » et une dans un tout autre style… Soshite, j'ai décidé de faire une compil des deux, mais privilégiant le côté un peu plus « death » de la première version, donc, comme d'habitude, ce ne sera pas très joyeux… Demo ! Minna-san, nice reading, I'll try to see you soon !

* * *

Kyô se balançait de plus en plus dangereusement d'avant en arrière, ses jambes ramenées tout contre lui, cherchant à reprendre son calme et à sécher des larmes qui ne cesser de couler le long de son visage depuis déjà plus d'une heure. Kaoru et Toshiya restaient silencieux. Le leader contenait à grand peine des larmes de rage envers lui-même et pire encore une véritable crise de larmes et de folie, représentante réelle de ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis du geste de Die. Le bassiste restait assis en tailleur à même le sol, les yeux perdus dans le vague, cherchant encore à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire, refusant très certainement la vérité et ne demandant qu'à se réveiller de ce véritable cauchemar.

Au bout d'une heure passée dans cet hôpital où l'attente avait semblait interminable aux trois jeunes hommes complètement perdus, Shinya apparu enfin, l'air plus exténué et triste que jamais. Il jeta un vague regard à Toshiya et Kaoru qui furent incapables d'en faire plus, puis il se précipita sur Kyô et dans la seconde suivit le chanteur se pelotonna dans ses bras laissant aller ses larmes sans daigner les retenir de nouveau. Toshiya commençait lui aussi à craquer, cette fâcheuse manie qu'il avait de se prendre toujours comme étant le coupable de tout ce qui arrivait de mal aux autres reprenant le dessus, et Kaoru s'assit tout près de lui, le prenant par les épaules dans une intention protectrice et fraternelle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un homme en blouse blanche vint les prévenir que l'intervention sur die et tous les tests quant à son état étaient terminés, et il demanda à Kyô de le suivre dans son bureau pour un entretien à part, juste entre le chanteur, en tant qu'amant du roux, et lui, en tant que professionnel « accomplissant juste son devoir »…

La porte se referma et, en même temps, Toshiya et Shinya soupirèrent, et de ce fait ils s'échangèrent pour la première fois un petit sourire, presque comme avant, depuis la scène dans l'appartement du batteur. Le leader, lui, restait silencieux. Cette situation lui semblait bien trop rapide pour être réelle, et il savait bien que ce genre d'histoires menait toujours à des complications à éviter en toutes circonstances. Un frisson lui parcourut tout le corps alors qu'il repensait à la dernière fois où il avait eu à supporter cette même scène…

Kyô était assis derrière le bureau du médecin, tentant vainement de reprendre son calme, s'énervant presque tout seul contre lui-même et contre ses faiblesses. Le médecin lui tournait le dos, faisant tout bonnement semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué que le chanteur était lui aussi près à accomplir le même acte que son amant. Il se tourna finalement vers le chanteur, et commença par patiemment tout lui raconter, passant de son opération à ses analyses sanguines, divaguant même sur ses prédictions astrologiques et le pourquoi de ses pulsions démentielles, mais le chanteur ne pouvait pas supporter tout cela sans se torturer un peu plus encore. Recommençant à se balancer doucement, il pria, voire implora presque le médecin de lui donner le verdict, ce que ce dernier fit sans grande conviction, le ton grave et évitant par-dessus tout le regard du blond…

Dix bonnes minutes se passèrent avant que Kyô ne sortit du bureau, accompagné pas le médecin qui préféra marcher quelques mètres derrière lui, pour finalement se retrouver presque à deux mètres devant le chanteur qui, en une fraction de seconde et sous le regard interrogateur de son leader, murmura d'une voix blanche à l'adresse des trois autre un simple mot : « coma »…

Shinya éclata en sanglot, et Toshiya le prit dans ses bars, encourageant Kaoru du regard, l'incitant à suivre le médecin et le chanteur qui s'en allaient déjà dans le couloir. De toute évidence Kyô ne devait pas rester seul pour un bon moment encore. Kaoru tourna les talons et rattrapa le chanteur alors que le médecin passait déjà une première porte. Kyô gardait un visage impassible, presque résigné, mais Kaoru avait appris, après toutes ces années, à bien connaître les manies du blond : lorsqu'il était dans cet état-là, lorsqu'il ne montrait de lui que son côté effacé et « adulte », c'était tout simplement parce qu'à l'intérieur de lui il retenait toutes ses larmes et toute sa douleur, ne voulant pas les imposer aux autres, Die et Shinya les premiers.

Ils avançaient dans les couloirs, montant de quelques étages, se retrouvant finalement dans un ascenseur, que le médecin qualifia de « dernier passage avant de _le_ voir ». Kyô perdit de son impassibilité, et la douleur se voyait à présent sur son visage. Sans même le regarder par peur de lui aussi craquer, Kaoru prit doucement la main du chanteur dans la sienne. Kyô serra fort la main de son leader, et lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta, il lui saisit nerveusement le bras de son autre main. Kaoru lui caressa doucement la joue, et leurs regards se croisèrent une seconde, après quoi Kyô relâcha sa prise sur le bras du guitariste, ce dernier serrant la main du chanteur de plus en plus fermement, tandis que le médecin les priait de les suivre, l'air indifférent mais disant ce la sur un ton mal assuré.

Tous trois s'approchèrent d'une vitre par laquelle ils constatèrent tous que le cauchemar de Kyô était en train de se réaliser. A l'intérieur de la pièce, perdu dans des draps et dans la blancheur immaculée de la pièce, Die semblait presque dormir paisiblement. Presque, car la quantité d'appareils électrique auxquels il était relié en démontrait tout autre. Kyô ne cacha plus ses sentiments et se fut une véritable crise de nerfs et de larmes qu'il fit à ce moment-là. Agité de convulsions, il enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de Kaoru qui le serra fort contre lui, ne pouvant lui non plus retenir quelques larmes, tandis que le médecin leur lançait d'un ton vague et sans oser les regarder en face :

- On ne sait pas bien pourquoi il est tombé dans le coma… Normalement, il n'y avait que deux issues possibles : la mort ou la vie, mais… Des spécialistes pensent que c'est mental, qu'il n'a pas envie de revenir dans notre réalité, qu'il ne veut plus être parmi nous, et que c'est pour ça qu'il se met lui-même dans cet état-là… C'est également pour ç qu'il ne sert à rien de le mettre sous respiration artificielle, par mesure de sécurité, car cela ne servirai strictement à rien…

Kyô fut parcouru d'un frisson. Toshiya et Shinya arrivèrent dans le couloir, essoufflés, et la toute première chose qu'ils entendirent fut un hurlement de rage et de désespoir dont ils n'auraient jamais cru Kyô capable si eux non plus ne perdaient pas tout leur sang-froid :

- VOUS N'AVIEZ QU'À NE MÊME PAS TENTER DE LE SAUVER DÈS L'INSTANT OÙ VOUS AVEZ COMPRIS CELA, ALORS, ET CA NOUS AURAIT ÉVITER D'AVOIR À ENDURER TOUT CA !

Le chanteur, incontrôlable, luttait contre Kaoru qui avait du mal à le maîtriser, tant le blond était aveuglé par sa rage, sa peine, sa douleur et ses larmes. Shinya et Toshiya les rejoignirent d'un même mouvement. Shinya prit Kyô dans ses bras, le suppliant d'une voix tremblante de se calmer, et Toshiya lui prit tout doucement la main, l'attrapant par la taille. Kyô sembla se calmer un petit peu, mais il tremblait toujours autant et semblait être près à exploser de nouveau à n'importe quel moment.

Brusquement, il fit volte-face et se plaqua de nouveau tout contre Kaoru qui le prit de nouveau dans ses bras, secondé par les deux autres qui visiblement n'allaient pas mieux que lui, qui retenait à grand-peine ses larmes et sa rage. Il remercia le docteur, et les incita tous à le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture. Il ramena Toshiya et Shinya dans leurs appartements respectifs, leu précisant bien qu'il les appellerait toutes les heures s'il le fallait ou qu'il viendrait passer la nuit avec eux si ça n'allait vraiment pas, et il emmena Kyô avec lui à son propre appartement, où il estimait que le chanteur serait bien plus en sécurité…

**-°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°-**

Le leader s'assit sur le bord du lit, regardant le chanteur cauchemarder, gémissant douloureusement et murmurant le nom de son amant qu'il devait imaginer mort à cette heure précise. Cette image fit de la peine à Kaoru qui se saisit de la main du chanteur d'un geste calme et attentionné. Le blond laissa couler quelques larmes dans son mauvais sommeil, et Kaoru se demanda si le cauchemar réel de ce petit ange cesserait bientôt ou si Die avait l'intention de le poursuivre longtemps…

Poussant un profond soupir, le leader décida de laisser Kyô seul un moment, retournant se coucher et ne pensant plus qu'à une seule chose : il allait devoir surveiller le chanteur de jour comme de nuit, le sachant près à se sentir coupable et à commettre lui aussi l'acte de mort…

**

* * *

**

**Mi-chan :** No comment… Situation vécue, n'allez pas croire que ça n'arrive qu'aux autres… Thanks for reading, I see you soon…


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre :** Kasumi no Kokoro

**Auteur :** Kendra07 – _Mais on est absentes, car on prépare avec beaucoup d'intérêt le chapitre 9_…

**Genre :** Drama

**Disclaimer :** Laissez-les à eux-mêmes, c'est un conseil…

**Prélude by Kendra et Mi-chan :**

**Kendra :** Si, si, on bosse, même le jour suivant (gomen…) les 28 ans de notre Princesse adorée, que l'on salut au passage, mais bon on se rattrape avec l'anniversaire de mon petit frère Dorian, batteur lui aussi, qui depuis 11 ans est parmi nous, quel miracle d'avoir survécu (qui est-ce qui rigole ? Hm ? « On s'en fout » ? Missants !) ! Vous comprendrez pourquoi on bosse à la fin du chapitre… D'ailleurs je sens que la fin ne va pas être triste (pour nous, pas pour eux !)… Rien de plus à dire... So, nice reading, I see you soon !

* * *

Kaoru appela pour la troisième fois en une heure à peine le chanteur qui commençait à répondre après un nombre de sonneries de plus en plus important. Cette troisième fois correspondait en tout et pour tout à la douzième de la journée, alors qu'il n'était que 5 heures et demi du matin. Finalement, la dernière sonnerie passa, sans que Kyô ne décroche, et le leader fut tout d'un coup pris de panique. Il était en train de composer de nouveau le numéro du blond, il reçu un message de ce dernier qui résumait tout à fait ce que le chanteur voulait dire depuis le début à son leader qui ne le lâchait pas : « Laisse-moi tranquille ! ». 

Le leader poussa un profond soupir. Certes, il est vrai qu'il exagérait un peu sur la surveillance du chanteur depuis plus d'une semaine déjà, mais il le fallait vu se qu'il s'était passé… Shinya n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis, mais Toshiya était persuadé qu'il allait bien, le leader lui faisait confiance là-dessus, de ce fait il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Mais pour Kyô, c'était une tout autre histoire : ne voulant pas revenir à son appartement directement, il avait passé sa première nuit seul dans celui du guitariste, et avait récupéré les dernières notes de ce dernier, cherchant probablement quelque chose mais aucun n'aurait su exactement dire quoi. De nouveau, Kaoru soupira.

C'était déjà sa deuxième nuit blanche, et il était vraiment exténué. Il ne savait pas si c'était la fatigue que Kyô ressentait aussi, bien que Toshiya veillait à ce qu'il ait au minimum 6 heures de sommeil par jour, mais en tout cas, depuis leur retour de l'hôpital, le chanteur parlait d'une voix très basse, comme bloquée par quelque chose de physique ou mental, et lorsque le leader l'énervait volontairement pour que le blond lui crie dessus, chose qu'il aurait normalement faite sans hésitation, il n'avait au bout du fil qu'une simple protestation dite à peine un ton plus haut que ses autres mini-phrases. Car, en plus de tout ça, le chanteur parlait de moins en moins, que se soit à Kaoru au téléphone ou à Toshiya quand il passait le voir. Il avait tout simplement décidé de se couper du monde, s'enfermant parfois à double-tour dans sa chambre.

Le leader se leva et alla se préparer un café. Il tenait à peine debout, et tomba à genoux sur le sol au bout de quelques minutes à peine, la fatigue reprenant complètement le dessus, tandis que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit puis se referma dans la seconde d'après, après quoi des pas s'approchèrent du leader. Ce dernier ressentit l'étreinte chaleureuse de son batteur préféré, et il se tourna vers lui, prenant place dans ses bras. L'air vague, la Princesse jouait avec les cheveux du guitariste, avant de lui lancer d'un air indifférent mais où perçait un peu d'inquiétude :

- Nee, Kaoru… Je sais bien que tu n'as pas dormi ni cette nuit ni la nuit dernière, et inutile de le nier, j'ai embêté Toshiya pendant plus d'une heure pour pouvoir lui tirer ces informations… Tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi, sinon toi aussi tu vas finir à l'hôpital, et tu le sais bien… Tu nous imagine, les trois plus jeunes et de loin les plus fragiles, livrés à nous-mêmes sans Die et sans toi, qui étaient depuis toujours nos guides et confidents ? Laisse-moi rire… Je préfèrerai mourir vite plutôt que de souffrir lentement.

Kaoru ne répondit rien. Shinya posa sa tête sur celle de son leader, puis lui lança d'une voix à la fois inquiète et pleine d'espoir :

- Nee… Tu dors ?

- Si c'est ce que tu veux… Laisse-moi au moins le faire dans tes bras…

Shinya ne répondit rien à son tour. Il sourit simplement, étreignant son leader le plus doucement mais fermement qu'il il put, savourant chaque seconde passées dans ce calme effrayant mais apaisant en ces temps où tout semblait si terne…

**-°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°--°#°-**

Toshiya entra dans l'appartement du chanteur où le silence était assez percutant comparé au bruit du dehors. Le bassiste ne savait pas pourquoi, mais aujourd'hui était un jour de fête dans le quartier… Les rires et les chants, mêlés à la musique, remplissaient les rues d'un bruit assez important, et pourtant, dans cet appartement sans vie, le silence régnait en maître, ce que Toshiya n'aimait pas du tout vu l'heure qu'il était. Il savait bien que, de toute façon, ce n'était certainement pas à 6 heures du matin que Kyô dormirait, lui qui s'était réveillé environ à 23 heures la veille…

Il déambula un peu partout dans la maison, et lorsqu'il eu constaté d'un air indifférent que Kyô n'était dans aucune pièce de la maison sauf peut-être la dernière qu'il n'avait pas vue, c'est-à-dire la chambre du chanteur, il réalisa comme une évidence que c'était le seul endroit où Kyô pouvait être à partir de ce constat qu'il jugeait, ironiquement, comme étant le plus « merveilleux » de sa « carrière », toujours le ton en plein dans cette ironie qui lui servait de masque face aux autres.

Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, resta quelques instants, surpris, sur le pas de la porte, puis pénétra dans la pièce avec un sourire rempli de douceur. Kyô était dormait assis sur le lit, la tête posée sur la guitare de Die, des monceaux de papiers étalé devant lui. Toshiya y jeta un coup d'œil, et son sourire perdit de sa superbe, lorsqu'il remarqua une lettre en provenance de l'hôpital, adressée à tout le groupe. Alors que le bassiste allait s'en saisir et la lire, une main se posa doucement sur la sienne, arrêtant son geste. Kyô avait cet air mal luné qu'il avait toujours au réveil, mais il avait complètement oublié de se démaquiller, et du noir entourait ses yeux. Mais Toshiya compris vite, juste en le regardant, que ce n'était pas le sommeil mais les larmes du chanteur qui l'avait fait couler.

Il écarta la main du blond et le prit doucement dans ses bras, le sachant très instable au réveil et qui plus est vu les circonstances actuelles. Kyô se laissa faire sans protester. Au bout de quelques minutes, il murmura d'une voix grave et enrouée à l'adresse du bassiste qui ne lui avait même pas encore posée la question :

- Dans la lettre, les médecins nous signalent qu'il s'est réveillé, mais… Il refuse tout… Il ne veut pas manger, prendre des médicaments, des calmants, des somnifère… Rien. Il ne veut même pas dormir… Ni voir aucun d'entre nous…

Donc, il ne voulait même pas voir Kyô… Toshiya resserra son étreinte sur le chanteur qui commençait à trembler, de rage ou de douleur, reprenant d'une voix encore plus basse et sur un ton désespéré :

- Tu sais, ce que j'étais allé chercher ses lui, ce n'était pas que sa guitare… C'était aussi une musique qu'il avait écrite il y a quelques jours, et… Je voulais qu'on la joue ensemble, je voulais mettre des paroles sur cette mélodie, mais ne me débrouillant pas très bien en guitare, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir trouvé les notes justes… Tu veux bien m'aider, Toshiya ? Je voudrais qu'il l'entende… je veux qu'il revienne !

Des larmes faisait d'écouler du noir le long des joues du chanteur qui enfouit sa tête dans le cou du bassiste qui jouait nonchalamment avec ses cheveux, signe qu'il avait compris et qu'il allait effectivement l'aider. Relevant le visage du blond, il lui lança d'une voix douce :

- Nee… On appelle les autres ?

Kyô esquissa un sourire, et tous les deux appelèrent Kaoru, tombèrent sur Shinya, et fixèrent une heure de répétition au hasard, prenant quand même le soin de laisser encore quelques heures de sommeil bien méritées à leur leader qu'ils allaient très certainement charrier lorsqu'ils le verraient… Alors que Kyô se disputait gentiment avec la Princesse par le biais du téléphone, Toshiya tomba sur la chanson du blond et se décida à la lire, après quoi il fixa le petit chanteur qui commençait franchement à s'énerver, avec en fond le rire haut et clair du batteur.

De toute évidence, lorsque Kyô avait écrit cette chanson, il ne voyait qu'une seule chose : le suicide de quelqu'un qu'il voulait toujours avoir à ses côtés, et la peine que l'on peut ressentir ensuite. Toshiya regarda par la fenêtre, cachant ses larmes au chanteur qui devina malgré tout que le bassiste n'avait pas put retenir sa douleur plus longtemps, résistant mal aux chocs quand il ne s'y attendait pas et qu'il ne voulait pas les comprendre.

La douleur de Toshiya, tout comme celle de Die, était quotidienne. Sa douleur, c'est juste la fait de vivre en ce monde où la mort est une évidence quasiment assimilée à un Paradis inaccessible et la vie un cauchemar incessant, un Enfer à vivre chaque jour un peu plus dans la douleur et la peine…

**

* * *

Kendra :** Aïe ! Mi-chan, t'es méchante, tu m'as balancé le micro à la figuuuuureuh ! TT 

**Mi-chan :** Mh, oui, en effet… CHANTE ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Dans deux chapitres il faudra que cette chanson soit prête, alors déconne pas… Bien… So, minna-san, thanks for reading, we see you soon, if I'm not sick (beuh… J'l'étais ces derniers jours, c'est l'horreur…) !


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre :** Kasumi no Kokoro

**Auteur :** Kendra07

**Genre :** Drama

**Disclaimer :** Apparemment Die appartiendrait à Kyô… Quant aux autres… Gneuh…. ? oO

**Prélude by Kendra et Mi-chan :**

**Kendra :** …°#Sleeps#°…

**Mi-chan :** Groumph… Enfin… Voilà le 8ème chapitre, un peu en retard mais bon… Malade, pas ma faute… So, la prochaine fois ce sera un chapitre en mode song-fic, vous l'auriez peut-être deviné… Soshite… Bref ! Minna-san, nice reading, I see you soon !

* * *

Il se réveilla doucement et dans la douleur, à la fois physique et morale, douleur dans laquelle il se réveillait toujours depuis sa tentative, ne voulant même plus penser à autre chose qu'à la mort. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas parce qu'il était dans cet hôpital sombre te froid, parce qu'il s'était remarquablement raté cette fois, et tout ça à cause de celui qu'il aimait, qu'il n'allait pas chercher à recommencer. Il ne voulait plus de sa vie, il ne supportait plus cette dépendance envers ses souvenirs et Kyô… Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était une sorte de délivrance, un dernier appel lancé à la mort qui cette fois-ci ne l'aurait pas blessé, mais qui l'aurait sauvé. Ando Daisuke en aspirait enfin à la lumière…

Il se redressa péniblement sur son lit, une douloureuse blessure au poignet brûlant ses regrets à nouveau, comme un poison rampant doucement mais si douloureusement sous sa peau, ombre de sa peine et de ses remords, dont le principal a été de se retenir d virer au gore dans ses blessure, par respect et amour pour celui qui, forcément, l'aurai retrouvé le premier, à savoir son amant, Kyô, qu'il espérait ne pas faire souffrir malgré son geste. Seulement, Die ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça…

Ca lui était apparu comme une lumière dans les ténèbres, une sorte d'évidence, une solution lâche et facile mais pourtant irrésistible en son cœur. Quelque chose qu'il aurait dû faire bien avant de les rencontrer, tous les quatre, bien avant de se laisser aller et de commencer à aimer la vie. Il n'y avait jamais eu pour lui que la musique, enseignement miraculeusement tiré de sa mère, musique qu'il avait immédiatement appréciée, et dont il se servait tout à loisir, seul, alors que la déprime et la nostalgie le gagnaient.

Mais maintenant, c'est différent : la musique est devenue son art principal, les notes qu'il doit jouées sont déjà programmées, et les douleurs passées ressurgissent de par ce manque de liberté, cette carence chronique d'expression de ses sentiments présente en son cœur comme la peine en son âme…

Rien, jamais, ne l'avait véritablement destiné aux La:sadie's, et encore moins aux Dir en Grey, Toshiya l'ayant littéralement poussé à avouer ses sentiments au petit chanteur blond dont il était in love depuis déjà quelques années… Au fond de lui, il se disait qu'il ne devrait plus penser ça, qu'il devrait arrêter de se dire que, sans eux, la mort et la délivrance auraient été tellement plus simples… Mais c'était plus fort que lui : il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que jamais leur histoire n'aurait dû débuter, que jamais il n'aurait fallut que des gens comme eux existent et, de ce fait, qu'ils le fassent exister.

Sans eux, Die savait qu'il ne serait plus, que jamais il ne trouverait sa place en ce monde… Mais, d'un autre côté, cette évidence ne l'affectait pas. Elle lui serait même favorable, en un sens, puisqu'elle lui offrira la possibilité de mourir tranquille, d'exprimer comme avant ses sentiments sans jamais avoir peur de blesser qui que ce soit, sans jamais se dire qu'après il aurait à affronter leurs regards…

Il avait peur du jour où _il_ le reverrait. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'en _sa_ présence il parle d'un jour trop proche où tout se terminerait trop mal. Il savait que lorsque Kyô était à ses côtés, ce dernier ne voulait pas entendre parler de tout ça, qu'il ne voulait pas voir le guitariste dans un état de détresse, et ce dernier savait que le chanteur ne mentait pas lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il mourrait si, lui, le faisait…

Seulement, lorsque l'on n'arrive même plus à s'accrocher à quelque chose, un sentiment, une vie ou un rêve, on ne pense plus à tout ce que l'on nous a dit, on cherche plus à comprendre ce qu'on laisse derrière nous, on ne veut plus rien savoir des sentiments que l'on nous porte et de ce que l'on ferait pour nous… La mort et l'envie irrésistible de parvenir jusqu'à elle se fait omniprésente, et seuls compte les derniers instants, les dernières secondes où l'on ne veut plus rien savoir, comprendre, où l'on ne demande que son salut… Daisuke Ando ne connaissait que trop cette sensation…

Il se leva de son lit, détachant calmement les fils qui le reliaient à divers médicaments dont il ignorait totalement et ne voulait absolument pas connaître les effets. Il se sentait fatigué, las de vivre ou plutôt de se laisser aller à vivre, fuyant sans cesse son passé, ses souvenirs, recherchant une tranquillité utopique qu'il savait pourtant inaccessible. Il regarda par la fenêtre aux volets grands ouvert. Le jour se levait à peine, mais la lumière l'aveugla malgré tout. Durant un instant, il crut de nouveau en sa délivrance, jusqu'à ce que la poignée de la porte s'abaisse doucement dans un léger grincement qui le tira de sa rêverie, et qu'une voix féminine, parlant très bas, lui indiqua ce qu'il redoutait :

- Niikura-san, surtout ne faites pas de bruit… Il ne faudrait pas réveiller Ando-san, déjà qu'on lui a retiré les calmants hier… Enfin, à vous, je peux vous faire confiance… Voilà, il… Ah, Ando-san !

L'infirmière avait un air très inquiet en regardant le guitariste, mais lorsque Kaoru se pencha vers elle, lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille avant de s'écarter et d'acquiescer d'une signe de tête, elle fit un petit sourire et s'en retourna dans les couloirs, fermant doucement la porte. Le leader se tourna vers Die qui n'avait pas bougé, gardant ce regard vague et cette expression indifférente, presque sans vie. Kaoru poussa un soupir, et demanda à Die de reprendre sagement place dans le lit, ce à quoi le guitariste obéit sans se poser de question, évitant par-dessus tout le regard de son leader qui vint s'asseoir tout près de lui.

Die se sentait mal à l'aise alors que Kaoru l'observait d'un œil critique, cherchant ce qui n'allait pas. Au bout de quelques minutes, le chanteur se retourna vers lui d'un mouvement brusque, défiant Kaoru du regard. Quelques secondes se passèrent avant que Kaoru ne lâche, en soupirant et d'un ton las :

- S'il te voyait ainsi, on aurait droit à une monumentale crise de larmes…

De surprise et pris de remords, Die bassa le regard, ramenant ses genoux contre lui, cachant son visage sur lequel commençaient à s'écouler ses larmes. Kaoru s'approcha doucement de lui, et l'entoura de ses bras en signe de protection, ce que le roux ne refusa pas, se plaquant tout contre lui. Kaoru semblait lui aussi un peu surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette simple phrase fasse tant de mal à Die, il ne l'avait jamais voulu… Resserrant son étreinte, il lui demanda d'une voix basse et où l'on percevait une certaine inquiétude :

- Daisuke… Tu ne nous le feras plus, nee ? Tu ne nous feras plus ce genre de choses… ?

Die ne répondit pas, se calmant quelque peu au contact de son leader et meilleur ami. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il voulait peut-être lui dire « oui », mais ce simple mot ne voulait pas franchir ses lèvres… Il savait que s'il disait « non », ce ne serait pas Kyô mais Kaoru qui ferait une crise de larmes… Et, dans le cas du leader, ce serait une crise de nerfs également… Kaoru poursuivit, d'une voix plus haute et moins tremblante :

- Tu ne dois plus, Daisuke, tu ne peux plus nous cacher tes sentiments, tes peurs, tu ne dois plus te fermer à nous… Nous ne sommes pas là, à tes côtés, pour te faire du mal… Je sais que tu connais ce discours par cœur, que tu sais pertinemment bien ce que je suis en train de te dire, mais… Je t'en prie, reste avec nous… Ne te fais pas de mal, Daisuke…

- C'est à vous que je fais du mal… Je ne sais pas pourquoi je le fais, mais il est inutile de me dire le contraire, je sais que, de tout façon, dans mon état actuel, je ne peux que vous blesser… Que faire couler vos larmes…

Le leader allait répliquer haut et fort, lorsque Die lui passa ses doigts sur le visage. Kaoru comprit alors que lui aussi avait désormais droit à ses larmes devant le roux qui de nouveau avait ce regard perdu dans le lointain d'une chose relativement proche, perdu dans ses sombres pensées qu'il n'arrivait plus à gérer…

Kaoru ne bougea pas et ne dit mot durant quelques minutes, fixant son protégé, puis, sans raison apparente, il alla se placer juste derrière lui, à genoux, se saisissant du poignet meurtri du guitariste, posant ses doigts dessus sans penser à retenir la violence de son geste, tant sa rage envers la blessure était grande. Die poussa un véritable cri de douleur, avant de plaquer son autre main contre sa bouche, cherchant vainement à se calmer, alors que sa douleur, vive et cruelle, semblait lui brûler de l'intérieur, de toute part en son corps…

Réalisant son geste, Kaoru lâcha le poignet de Die qui se blottit dans ses bras, tremblant encore de rage ou de douleur, selon les pensées qu'il avait sur la seconde qui passait. Kaoru le berça, et l'habituel fêtard se calma peu à peu, se balançant à la recherche d'un quelconque équilibre mental. Le leader caressait doucement le visage de son protégé, et ce dernier semblait presque sur le point de s'endormir, se sentant comme prisonnier, encerclé par la culpabilité, l'ignorance et les remords…

Kaoru s'écarta de Die, descendit du lit et sortit de son sac le radioréveil du guitariste qui le regardait sans rien comprendre. Après avoir branché l'appareil, Kaoru le mis en route, le son plutôt fort, sur leur radio préférée, régla l'heure sur le réveil et, se calant, prêt à partir, tout contre la porte, il lança d'un ton vague à Die qui ne comprenait toujours pas :

- Il est 7 heures 57… dans 3 minutes ou peut-être un peu moins, lorsque cette inutile page de pub sera passée, un morceau signé Dir en Grey passera… Tout le monde croira que tu joue dedans, à tord bien sûr, mais… J'ai fais par-dessus la mienne ta partie de guitare, t'inquiètes, personne ne saura… Mais… Die, la musique, tu la connais, puisqu'il s'agit de ta composition… Mais les paroles, écrites par Kyô, ne sont pas des paroles au hasard ou faites sur un coup de tête… Prends un peu ça comme… disons… la « revanche » de notre petit Warumono préféré, qui d'ailleurs parle pour nous tous, je te l'affirme ! Soshite… J'y vais, je te laisse écouter… A plus !

Kaoru lui adressa un signe de la main et sortit de la chambre, alors qu'à la radio la pub se terminait et que le chroniqueur annonçait un nouveau tube des Dirus… Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Die monta le son et s'assis tout contre le bord de son lit, ses genoux tout contre lui, les entourant de ses bras et posant dessus sa tête, le regard rivés vers le réveil, signe qu'il s'apprêtait à écouter ce que le chanteur et ce que tout le groupe d'ailleurs s'apprêtait à lui dire…

**

* * *

**

**Kendra & Mi-chan :** … °#Sleep#°…


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre :** Kasumi no Kokoro

**Auteur :** Kendra07

**Genre :** Gneuh… J'y travaille, j'y travaille !

**Disclaimer :** Alors, apparemment, tous s'appartiennent, mais la chanson, « Disconnected », est mon exclusive propriété, pour les paroles et la musique – dont on gardera un notable souvenir d'ailleurs T T…

**Prélude by Kendra et Mi-chan :**

**Kendra :** … J'crois que je me suis littéralement brisé la voix… Et que mes doigts ont des ampoules comme ce n'est pas possible…

**Mi-chan :** Gneuh… Bon, va te reposer, ça ira mieux ensuite… Soshite, minna-san, que dire ? Un chapitre de plus, il n'en resterait normalement qu'un seul après, sauf si on a un problème de synthèse… Voilà… Sinon, pour la chanson, pas taper, je l'ai écrite en seulement une demi-heure -possibilité de fautes de grammaire...- , alors… Enfin, bref, vous m'aurez comprise, pas trop de qualité mais on fera avec, en plus elle me tenait à cœur, alors… So, nice reading, I see you soon !

**

* * *

**

Watching you, locked up in my prison of horror

_Te regardant, enfermé dans ma prison d'horreur_

**Angel fallen from the sky, lost in this tinted world of black**

_Ange tombé du ciel, perdu dans ce monde teinté de noir_

**Greatsooul for which all is just a question of honor**

_Grande âme pour qui tout est juste une question d'honneur_

**Sinking slowly in a world, a space which for you is too dark**

_Sombrant lentement dans un monde, un espace qui pour toi est trop sombre_

Die se laissa bercer par la voix prenante et remplie d'émotion de son chanteur et amant, commençant à se balancer doucement, comme pour reprendre son calme. La voix du blond l'apaisait, mais les paroles prononcées créaient en lui une certaine gêne, une sorte de culpabilité ou de remord, la sensation désagréable de se retrouver dans les mots du chanteur qui, au final, ne disait selon Kaoru que ce qu'il pensait de lui dans cette chanson où son timbre de voix se confondait en une intensité et une tristesse qui toucha le cœur du guitariste qui se sentit alors d'autant plus coupable, mais malgré tout prit dans la mélodie…

**Your feelings waking up perhaps too far from me**

_Tes sentiments s'éveillant peut-être trop loin de moi_

**I couldn't really intercept your S.O.S**

_Je n'ai pas vraiment pu intercepter tes S.O.S_

**Always wishing your presence near me**

_Désirant toujours ta présence auprès de moi_

**I didn't understand that your tears were tears of distress**

_Je ne comprenais pas que tes larmes étaient des larmes de détresse_

De nouveau, le guitariste appuya sa tête contre ses genoux, laissant libre cours à ses larmes qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir en entendant la voix de Kyô lui crier une vérité qu'il ne voulait pas entendre. Il savait ses erreurs, il connaissait ses fautes… Mais il ne voulait pas que l'on touche à ses faiblesses. La seule chose qu'il désirait lorsqu'il se sentait bien trop faible pour affronter la vie était qu'on le laisse tranquille, qu'on n'intercepte pas les appels qu'il lançait malgré lui, par un regard ou un mot trop bas…

Plus que tout autre chose, Die ne voulait pas que Kyô se reproche quoi que se soit, et l'entendre dire que c'était de sa faute et qu'il aurait peut-être dû en faire bien plusattention àlui le mettait dans une froide colère contre le chanteur. Die était, selon lui, le seul responsable de sa situation, et ce depuis le début, avant même la mort de sa mère… Ses faiblesses, une fois exploitées, faisaient de lui un enfant fragile et sans défense, et c'est pourquoi il ne les montrait jamais. Il ne voulait pas que lui, considéré par tous comme le plus « stable » de tous, dévoile ce qui pourrait aisément le tuer un jour, s'il n'y faisait pas attention…

De plus, si Die dévoilait ses faiblesses, il savait très bien quelle serait la réaction de ses « amis », inquiets au possible quand il s'agissait de choses inhabituelles de sa part, se mêlant peut-être un peu trop de sa vie... Mais le guitariste veillait au bout d'un cerain temps à ne leur cacher que très peu de choses sur un sujet donné, et ce en particulier lorsqu'il sentait que leurs larmes de supplication et de colère envers lui n'allaient pas tarder à fuser…

**Cold heart falling into loneliness**

_Cœur gelé tombant dans la solitude_

**Soulof ice sinking in the madness**

_Âme de glace sombrant dans la folie_

Est-ce donc ainsi que le chanteur et que les autres le voyaient ? Juste une sorte d'enfant perdu, cherchant quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais eu et n'aura jamais ? Ce n'était en un sens que très peu exagéré, mais ça le dérangeais quand même… La musique, il le savait, allait éclater sur le refrain qui allait arriver dans les quelque secondes à venir. Il redoutait les mots du chanteur. Ce dernier semblait désormais en froid contre lui, ce qui mit le guitariste dans un état second, proche de la crise de nerfs, durant quelques secondes, sans que l'intéressé ne comprenne véritablement pourquoi. Le refrain éclata, la voix puissante et douloureuse de Kyô avec lui… Des paroles destinées au guitariste qui se sentait de plus en plus mal.

**Seeing in death only one pure and simple delivery**

_Ne voyant en la mort qu'une pure et simple délivrance_

**Do you realize at which point you wound me?**

_Réalises-tu à quel point tu me blesses ?_

**You who disconnect you from reality**

_Toi qui te déconnectes de la réalité_

**Who paralyze you in your childish fear**

_Qui te paralyse dans ta peur enfantine_

**Don't seek any more to understand me**

_Ne cherche plus à me comprendre_

**But let me at least in your heart to make me hear**

_Mais laisse-moi au moins en ton cœur me faire entendre_

Un break musical, et des larmes supplémentaires glissèrent sur les joues du guitariste, qui désormais déprimait franchement. Il ne s'était jamais mis à la place des autres, il avait agit en égoïste… Mais, apparemment, ils ne le comprenaient toujours pas… Sa douleur à ce moment-là était telle que lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dû en arriver là, pourquoi est-ce que ses sentiments lui faisaient le plus grand mal… Il n'avait vu que sa haine envers le monde, que son désir de prendre place dans les rangs de la mort, désirant terminé prisonnier des pires tourments…Le guitaristefut tiré de ses sombres pensées par quelques coups frappés à la porte qui s'ouvrit dans la seconde qui suivit…

Toshiya pénétra dans la chambre, jeta un coup d'œil à la radio et, sans mot dire, vint s'asseoir tout contre le guitariste, alors que Shinya arrivait à son tour, refermait la porte et en faisait de même. Alors que la chanson reprenait, Toshiya passa son bras autour des épaules de Die qui appuya sa tête dans le cou du bassiste, caressant nonchalamment les cheveux de Princess qui s'était tout doucement blotti contre lui…

**Locked up in a prison of glass where you burns your feelings**

_Enfermé dans une prison de verre où tu brûles tes sentiments_

**Not realizing that the world is also a prey of the pain**

_Ne réalisant pas que le monde est lui aussi une proie de la douleur_

**Your heart beating at the irrational rhythm of your life**

_Ton cœur battant au rythme démentiel de ta vie_

**You are fading away as fall the rain**

_Tu t'effaces comme tombe la pluie_

Toshiya sentait les larmes du guitariste couler au creux de son cou et descendre doucement sur sa peau. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais il ressentait en Die une sorte de vide, un sentiment de culpabilité qui s'agrandissait au fil de la chanson, portée par la voix de Kyô qui vivait les notes avec tristesse et émotion, ne laissant très certainement aucun auditeur indifférent…

De son côté, Shinya prit doucement la main du guitariste entre ses doigts et la serra contre son cœur, de manière à lui montrait que, quoi qu'il arrive, il serait toujours là… Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ressentait le guitariste à cet instant précis, mais il s'avéraitque, pour lui, c'était une question d'honneur, mélangée à une sorte d'évidence,de le soutenir plutôt que de lui poser des questions qui auraient pu lui faire du mal. Il ne savait pas non plus ce qu'il avait ressentit en le voyant embrasser Kyô, mais il était certain que ce n'était pas vraiment de la jalousie. Peut-être que lui aussi il avait mal en son cœur, depuis le début… Mal d'être toujours laissé pour compte derrière les autres, d'être inférieur à eux, ne sachant rien de leurs vies...Mais, apparemment, ilsl'avaient compris, et peut-être ne le laisseraient-ils plus toujours les regarder de dos…

**Cold heart falling into loneliness**

_Cœur gelé tombant dans la solitude_

**Heart of ice which can't stand the "life"**

_Âme de glace qui ne peut supporter la « vie »_

Die fut parcouru d'un frisson en entendant la dernière phrase, et les deux autres resserrèrent leurs prises sur lui, comme pour, une fois de plus, luiprouverleurs présences. Mais le guitariste était désormais comme paralysé. Kyô avait touché là où ça lui faisait le plus mal. Le chanteur l'emmenait inconsciemment mais véritablement dans les ténèbres que formaient ses faiblesses depuis déjà tant d'années. Il se sentait de plus en plus coupable, de plus en plus exclu de la réalité de cemonde, comme si toutes les fautes se rejetaient brusquement contre lui, comme s'il n'avait jamais été que le seul et unique coupable de son état… Mais c'était bien là la vérité qu'il s'était faite dès la mort de sa mère : il était coupable de tout, lui qui avait été bien trop faible et ce depuis toujours…

**Seeing in death only one pure and simple delivery**

_Ne voyant en la mort qu'une pure et simple délivrance_

**Do you realize at which point you wound me?**

_Réalises-tu à quel point tu me blesses ?_

**You who disconnect you from reality**

_Toi qui te déconnectes de la réalité_

**Who paralyze you in your childish fear**

_Qui te paralyse dans ta peur enfantine_

**Don't seek any more to understand me**

_Ne cherche plus à me comprendre_

**But let me at least in your heart to make me hear**

_Mais laisse-moi au moins en ton cœur me faire entendre_

A nouveau un break insupportable pour le guitariste. Il se laissait bercer doucement par les deux autres. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, le bassiste lui murmura d'un ton qu'il essayait de rendre assuré sans pour autant y parvenir :

- Nee, Die… Ecoute, ce n'est peut-être pas ce que tu voulais, mais selon Kaoru il vaudrait mieux que tu reviennes dès demain aux répétitions… P'tit Kyô et lui, approuvés d'ailleurs par Princess et moi, on te veut sur un solo au beau milieu du break que tu entends… Ah, d'ailleurs, désolés mais on a apportés quelques modifications à ta musique et…

- Et des paroles qui t'agacent, surtout parce que c'est moi qui les chante et que JE t'agace…

Les trois hommes présents sur le lit levèrent les yeuxpour voir débarquerle chanteur qui s'avançait vers eux, l'air bougon d'un enfant contrarié sur le visage, les yeux quelque peu rougis par des larmes qui brillaient encore, faisant quelque peu couler son maquillage le long de ses joues. Il prit calmement place sur la chaise, et nul ne prononça un mot lors du dernier refrain durant lequel Die ferma les yeux, écoutant avec intérêt chaque note, pesant intérieurement chaque mot…

**Seeing in death only one pure and simple delivery**

_Ne voyant en la mort qu'une pure et simple délivrance_

**Do you realize at which point you wound me?**

_Réalises-tu à quel point tu me blesses ?_

**You who don't believe any more in reality**

_Toi qui ne crois plus en la réalité_

**You who think of your life as falls a tear**

_Toi qui penses à ta vie comme tombe une larme_

**Why seek to listen to me**

_Pourquoi chercher à m'écouter_

**If is not to manage to go away from your fear?**

_Si ce n'est pour parvenir à t'enfuir loin de ta peur ?_

Die ouvrit brusquement les yeux, alerté parune petit exclamationde Shinya qui se levait précipitamment pour prendre place sur les genoux de Kyô et passer ses doigts sur son visage, comme pour faire prendre conscience au chanteur que, de nouveau, elle coulaient. Prenant le blond par la main, Princess laissa à Toshiya le soin de _le_ dire à Die, tandis qu'il traînait Kyô dans les couloirs pour l'emmener loin de la pièce et du guitariste. Toshiya soupira, puis se tourna vers Die, l'air à la fois indifférent et inquiet, sans doute par rapport à la réaction que pourrait avoir le roux en cette période. D'une voix toujours aussi mal assurée, le bassiste lança au guitariste, pesant chacun de ses mots :

- Ecoute, Die… Il y a une émission de télé qui nous veut pourdans quelques jours à peinesur leur plateau… Une toute nouvelle émission musicale, tupenses bien que l'on s'enfout royalement, mais Kaoru a décidé que l'on y participerait, et toi avec… Il ne veut pas que Kyô et toi vous restiez en froid, et il ne veut pas te savoir seul longtemps… C'est peut-être un peu normal, alors ne le blâme pas, mais… Enfin… 3 jours, à la fois pour nous revenir et pour t'entrainer sur ce solo juste avec la _charmante_ compagnie de notre leader, dans ton propre appart', c'est suffisant ?

D'un air distrait, Die arrêta la radio, et planta son regard dans celui du bassiste, avant de pousser un soupir, que le bassiste prit comme une réponse à l'affirmative. Se levant, Toshiya embrassa du bout des lèvres le guitariste qui ne protesta même pas, perdu dans ses pensées, ce qui amena un petit sourire en coin sur le visage du bassiste qui se dirigeait calmement vers la porte. Il avait à peine posé sa main sur la poignée que la voix de Die, d'un ton de gamin boudeur et vexé, lui lança haut et clair :

- Oï, Toshiya… Ne rêve pas trop, p'tit Ange… Je te tuerai, pour _ça_ !

Toshiya fut d'abord surpris, puis eu un véritable sourire, avant de lancer en riant quelques au revoir rigolards et bien sentis au guitariste qui commençait - calmement - à s'énerver. Il semblait au bassiste, alors qu'il refermait doucement la porte de la chambre, que tout, finalement, se passerait comme si les derniers évènements n'avaient jamais eu lieu, peut-être même que le fait que Die soit désormais plus ouvert à eux consisterait au sein du groupe une petite amélioration supplémentaire… Maintenant, seul restait à savoir si Kyô aurait pardonné les actesde Die, et si les deux hommes allaient finalement s'avouer au grand jour. A ces perspectives qu'il jugeait toutes deuxtrès intéressantes, Toshiya eu un sourire narquois, ce qui agaça le chanteur qu'il n'avait même pas vu arriver et qui lui lançait d'un ton à la fois agacé et désespéré :

- Qu'est-ce qui provoque _encore_ chez toi cette tête de pervers s'imaginant _encore_ des choses ?

Toshiya eu un grand sourire d'enfant, et il lança au chanteur, situé quelques pas derrière lui, au beau milieu des escaliers, riant à moitié :

- Toi, mon Ange !

Kyô en loupa trois marches et se retrouva à terre, avant de se lancer à la poursuite d'un Toshiya mort de rire qui courait jusqu'à la sortie du bâtiment et au-delà,tandis que Shinya les suivait tous les deux mais de loin, se demandant comment Kaoru faisait pour toujours les lui refourguer quand il n'en avait pas envie. De toute évidence, leur leader était quelqu'un de très spécial qui ne les connaissait pas uniquement dans les grandes lignes… Un petit sourire s'étalant sur son visage, Kyô et Toshiya revenant doucement vers lui sous des cris de dispute gamine, Shinya murmura, pour lui-même ou pour le vent :

- A très bientôt pour le show, Kaoru-senpai…

* * *

Nous aussi on vous dit à très bientôt pour le show ! Thanks for reading, we see you soon, minna-san !


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre :** Kasumi no Kokoro

**Auteur :** Kendra07

**Genre :** J'ai eu beau chercher tout le long de cette fic... Voici la fin, et pourtant ce genre est toujours introuvable...

**Disclaimer :** J'ai un jour rêvé qu'ils m'appartenaient... Comme beaucoup d'autres choses, ce n'était qu'un rêve...

**Prélude by Kendra et Mi-chan :**

Dernier chapitre... A moins d'avoir un petit épilogue, c'est ici que ça pourrait aisément se terminer...Voilà... Aelin-san, gomen ne ! See you soon, Minna-san...

**

* * *

**

La voiture défilait sur l'autoroute, et aucun des membres du groupe ne disait mot, par stress ou par simple envie de ne pas avoir de conversation avec les autres. Ce silence mettait le leader mal à l'aise. Il décida de le briser d'une voix lasse, lançant à ses 4 amis présents dans la voiture :

- Quelqu'un aurait-il une idée pour débloquer le jeu ? Franchement, là, on ne fait pas fort, et on a encore une demi-heure de route avant d'arriver… Des suggestions ?

- Oui… répondit Shinya sans détourner ses yeux du paysage. Se concentrer et se taire.

Nul ne souleva sa remarque, et Kaoru abandonna la partie, poussant un profond soupir. Il savait bien que Shinya avait changé ces derniers jours, surtout au niveau de son caractère et de sa patience, mais parfois le leader avait du mal à s'y faire. Il avait bien évidemment compris que Shinya, malgré son attitude calme et sage, gardait encore beaucoup de rancune envers tous les membres de groupe, le leader compris dans le lot, car le batteur était exaspéré d'être toujours le seul à ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait, contrairement aux autres qui connaissaient toujours le fin mot de l'histoire. Kaoru le comprenait parfaitement et ne remettait pas en question cette rancune à laquelle il s'attendait depuis déjà bien longtemps…

Le voyage se poursuivit dans le plus grand silence, et enfin la voiture arriva au studio TV. Kaoru ne prit pas la peine de passer en revue le moral des troupes ou même de vérifier que rien ne manquait à l'appel, tant il sentait que ses amis étaient sur les nerfs, sérieux à tout rompre et vraisemblablement incapables d'oublier quoi que ce soit ce jour-là… Ils pénétrèrent dans le studio, et posèrent toutes leurs affaires dans un grand local qu'on leur désigna, attendant encore quelques minutes avant de démarrer leur show. Le silence régnait encore, et Kyô le brisa d'une voix basse mais suffisamment audible pour que tous puissent l'entendre :

- Je ne peux pas chanter… Je n'y arriverai pas…

Ce fut comme si un éclair avait traversé tous les autres membres du groupe qui se précipitèrent d'un même mouvement tout près de lui, si bien que Kaoru dût s'interposer, entraînant le chanteur hors de la pièce. Il le prit par les épaules et lui demanda d'une voix patiente, où perçait malgré tout une certaine inquiétude :

- Kyô… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est « Ain't affraid to die » que l'on va chanter, tu l'as déjà fait des dizaines, peut-être même des centaines de fois, devant un public ! Alors pourquoi… ?

Kyô pris une profonde inspiration, le teint livide. Il se passa quelques secondes avant qu'il ne parvienne à répondre d'une voix visiblement étouffée par les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux :

- Je ne vais pas y arriver, Kaoru… Pas aujourd'hui… Je t'en prie, ne me force pas à le faire, au final ce sera complètement raté, et je ne pense pas que les autres veuillent que ç se passe comme ça, et moi non plus d'ailleurs…

Kyô était vraisemblablement sincère, et Kaoru ne savait pas très bien comment prendre ces paroles désespérées et le regard fuyant que lui adressait le chanteur. Le leader soupira, et demanda doucement au chanteur de patienter quelques secondes, alors qu'il ouvrait à la volée la porte du local à la volée et lançait d'un ton visiblement las et colérique :

- Die ! S'il-te-plait, c'est urgent…

Le guitariste sortit de la pièce quelques secondes plus tard, évitant soigneusement le regard du chanteur, tandis que Kaoru rejoignait Die et Toshiya, murmurant à Die un vague « Tu as deux minutes… ». Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui, laissant les deux hommes dans un tête-à-tête forcé dont aucun n'avait envie. Die se décida à briser le silence qui régnait entre eux, d'une voix hésitante, le ton sombre :

- Je suppose que te demander pardon ne servira à rien et te sera complètement égal ?

- Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Kyô avait cessé ses murmures, remplacés par une voix haute et claire qu'il faisait cingler d'un ton colérique dans les oreilles de Die qui ne répondit rien à la réponse instantanée du chanteur. Ce dernier lui faisait face, le regardant droit dans les yeux d'un air blessé et désespéré, lançant encore plus fort au guitariste qui ne savait plus très bien ce qu'il pensait de cette situation :

- Tu savais très bien que c'était moi qui te trouverai, et que c'était moi qui en garderai tous les remords ! Je ne passe plus que des nuits blanches à cause de toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait… de se sentir inutile… comme si tout ce que je ressentais pour toi ne représentait rien… Comme si ça devait impérativement à moi de porter ce fardeau et de croire que c'est de ma faute !

Le chanteur criait à présent, et de petites larmes coulaient sur ses joues, emportant avec elles son maquillage qui lui faisait désormais de petits traits verticaux sur chacune de ses joues. Die ne répondait toujours rien, fuyant le regard de celui qu'il disait tant aimer. Kyô se calma peu à peu, puis, en soupirant, il lâcha d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude et son désespoir :

- Pourquoi… ?

Die se décida enfin à regarder le chanteur dans les yeux et il s'apprêtait à lui répondre, mais au même moment la porte du local s'ouvrit sur Kaoru, Shinya et Toshiya, qui leu signalaient qu'il était l'heure. Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet à Kyô, puis Kaoru prit à part le guitariste pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, alors que tous se dirigeaient vers la scène.

Dès leur arrivée, ils purent tous constater qu'une fois de plus ils faisaient salle comble. Kyô gagna sagement son micro, l'empoignant nonchalamment d'une main, tandis que les autres se mettaient en place. Sous les cris de la foule, le noir se fit dans la pièce, et ce fut Die qui commença à jouer, seul. Il fallu quelques secondes à Kyô pour comprendre, mais finalement, dès que Toshiya entra en piste, il réalisa tout de suite ce qu'il se passait sur scène, et cela lui fit perdre le contrôle de ses émotions qu'il gardait en lui jusqu'à présent… Ce n'était pas « Ain't afraid to die » que le groupe allait jouer. C'était « Disconnected »…

Kaoru, entendant les derniers accords arriver avant que Kyô n'entre en scène, se sentit finalement pris de panique à l'idée que le chanteur loupe son départ… Ca n'aurait pas été un drame, ils seraient repartis pour quelques accords supplémentaires, mais… Le leader, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, gardait en lui l'impression que Kyô avait dit vrai, ou du moins qu'il était persuadé de ce qu'il affirmait lorsqu'il disait qu'il ne pouvait pas chanter aujourd'hui. S'il ne le faisait pas… Chassant ses pensées, le leader se prépara lui aussi à jouer, en même temps que Shinya qui lui aussi semblait tendu. Jusqu'au dernier accord, Kaoru pensait que c'était foutu, mais Kyô démarra la chanson, d'une voix basse et claire, remplie d'émotion.

Plus la chanson avançait et plus la foule retenait son souffle. La voix de Kyô était imprégnée d'une émotion grandissante, et le leader en loupa même quelques accords qui ne se remarquèrent même pas, toute l'attention étant centrée sur le chanteur. Shinya devait faire preuve d'un effort grandissant au fur et mesure, tant l'envie de lâcher ses baguettes et d'écouter tranquillement Kyô chanter lui était irrésistible. Toshiya, tout comme Kaoru, ne pouvait s'empêcher de louper la moitié des accords, sans que cela ait une quelconque conséquence au final. Quant à Die, il ne loupait rien de sa partie, dévorant Kyô des yeux d'un air songeur, comme s'il avait décidé de ne plus quitter le chanteur du regard, même pour quelques secondes…

Enfin, Kyô arriva à la fin de l'avant-dernier refrain, se tournant vers un Kaoru subjugué par sa chanson, avant d'entendre, à l'autre bout de la scène, que c'était Die qui s'appropriait la partie musicale… Il se tourna vers le roux et croisa son regard, avant de fixer le sol, les mains crispées sur son micro. Le solo de Die touchait à sa fin, et après une petite hésitation, Kyô se retourna vers le guitariste et lui lança le dernier refrain encore plus fort que les précédents, rempli d'une émotion apparemment sans bornes, et le guitariste cessa instantanément de jouer, suivi de près par Toshiya, puis enfin par Kaoru et Shinya sur la dernière phrase.

Kyô prononça le dernier mot, et, dans la seconde qui suivit, les cris du public étaient tels que même Kaoru se demanda si le chanteur n'était pas allé un peu loin. Toshiya ne bougeait même plus, regardant Die et Kyô se faire face, passant parfois son regard sur Shinya qui semblait avoir à tout jamais perdu l'usage de la parole. D'un coup, la foule cessa de clamer le groupe : Die se dirigeait vers Kyô d'une démarche décontractée, un petit sourire satisfait s'étalant sur ses lèvres. Surpris, le chanteur ne bougeait pas. Die prit sa guitare d'une main, et de l'autre il enlaça le chanteur par la taille, s'emparant des lèvres du blond sous les cris de la foule qui retentissaient de nouveau.

Shinya avait fait tomber ses baguettes, descendant doucement vers Toshiya et Kaoru qui s'étaient rapprochés.Au bout de quelques secondes, Die et Kyô se séparèrent, alors que la foule retentissait de rires, de cris et de sifflement à la fois moqueurs et joyeux. Kyô lançait à Die un regard furieux, alors que Toshiya éclatait de rire, Kaoru le suivant de près, tandis que Shinya se retenait tant bien que mal. Le chanteur se tourna vers eux d'un air furibond, mais Die le stoppa net, le prenant par la taille, arrachant au passage le micro des mains du chanteur qui n'osait même plus faire un pas, alors que son amant lançait d'une voix sincère, rigolant à moitié et tenant toujours le chanteur par la taille :

- Le premier qui ne veut pas de notre relation, qu'il vienne me le dire, je suis ouvert à toute proposition ! Et le premier qui me dit ou m'écrit que c'est une outrance, qu'il aille se faire, à chacun ses choix !

La foule acclama le guitariste qui rendit son micro au chanteur qui le prit avec un petit sourire gêné, tandis que Shinya lui faisait un petit bisou sur la joue, histoire de la faire rougir encore plus. Kyô ne savait plus où se mettre, tandis que les 5 Dirus quittaient la scène, quasiment tous morts de rire.

Une fois sorti de la scène, Kyô se cala contre la porte, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Au bout de quelques minutes, il soupira et rigola à son tour, levant les yeux vers ses quatre amis qui le regardaient en souriant, lançant à Die d'une voix claire, où perçait un petit rire :

- D'accord, d'accord… Mais sache que tu n'es pas encore pardonné, loin de là !

- Aaaah, mais, mon petit Ange, qui t'a dit que je voulais être pardonné ? J'avais juste envie de le faire… Bah, apparemment, ça ne t'a pas déplu, nee ?

Kyô se jeta sur Die, provoquant de nouveau l'hilarité des autres. Alors que Kaoru tentait tant bien que mal de séparer un Kyô furieux d'un Die en mode « protection sur-renforcée », Shinya lança d'une voix qu'il rendait volontairement maussade, prenant une petite moue boudeuse et outrée dont il avait le secret et qui le faisait passer pour un mignon et véritable gamin :

- Moi non plus, je ne vous pardonne toujours pas… Ce que vous avez fait jusqu'à maintenant, c'était plutôt vexant… Tiens, d'ailleurs, puisque c'est comme ça, je ne vous dirai plus rien !

- Princeeeeesseuh !

Toshiya prit Shinya dans ses bras et colla un baiser sur les lèvres du batteur qui en rougit violemment avant de se lancer à travers les couloirs à la poursuite du bassiste qui en riait allègrement, laissant les trois autres incrédules, Kaoru essayant toujours de sauver Die des griffes du chanteur. Au fil des minutes, la rigolade avait laissé place aux remords et à la fatigue, et, dans le local, Kyô s'endormit dans les bras de Die, alors qu'ils attendaient avec Kaoru que les deux autres reviennent. Die caressait doucement le visage du chanteur, le regardant avec une expression de douceur mélangée à de l'amertume, et visiblement les remords le gagnaient petit à petit. Kaoru compris vite, et alla se placer tout contre le guitariste qui posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son leader qui le prit par les épaules, lui parlant d'une voix très basse, le ton neutre :

- Nee, Die… Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? Là, il était plutôt calme, mais je pense que c'est parce qu'il était surpris… Alors… Enfin, bref, que comptes-tu lui dire ? Lui balancer des excuses ?

- Il ne les écoutera pas… De toute façon, je n'ai pas d'excuses à donner… Ce que j'ai fait, je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que c'est de votre faute, qu'indirectement vous y êtes pour quelque chose ou même que c'est parce que je me fiche de vous que je l'ai fait… A vrai dire je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai fait… C'était peut-être pour fuir, pour oublier, peut-être même une sorte d'égoïsme… Mais, dans tous les cas, vous n'avez rien à voir avec ça…

Kaoru jouait nonchalamment avec les cheveux du guitariste, perdus dans ses pensée. Les deux autres arrivèrent, Toshiya avec un air faussement innocent sur le visage et Shinya plus rouge que jamais, ce qui fit sourire Die et éclater de rire le leader. Toshiya pris Shinya, l'air faussement outré, sur ses genoux, et tous deux regardèrent en silence Die qui baissa les yeux sur le visage endormi du chanteur. Au même moment, la montre de Kaoru sonna, leur indiquant qu'il était temps de rentrer chez eux. Le roux, regardant un fois encore le petit Ange sur ses genoux, lança d'une voix faussement exaspérée :

- Comment voulez-vous le réveiller alors qu'il a l'air d'unAnge, comme ça, nee ?

Les autres éclatèrent de rire.

Une fois dans la voiture de Kaoru, Kyô encore endormi dans ses bras, Die demanda au conducteur, en l'occurrence Toshiya - qui ne quittait pas des yeux le batteur par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur -, s'il pouvait le déposer chez lui avec Kyô…

- Kyô ? Tu es sûr ?

A la question du bassiste, Die répondit un vague « oui », que les trois autres ne s'interprétèrent pas. Toshiya déposa Die devant chez lui, et le guitariste regagna son appartement, portant Kyô sur ses épaules. Il déposa doucement le chanteur endormi sur le lit, et alla dans la salle de bain pour se démaquiller avant de lui aussi s'offrir une nuit de sommeil. Il pénétra dans la pièce, et tomba immédiatement face au miroir ornementé du cœur brisé ensanglanté, auquel ni Kaoru ni Kyô n'avaient touché…

Lentement, il s'approcha du miroir et caressa le cœur brisé du bout des doigts, sa culpabilité refaisant surface en son âme. Il entendit du bruit derrière lui, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Les larmes lui montaient de nouveau aux yeux, et il allait finalement craquer, lorsque deux bras vinrent enlacer doucement sa taille.

- Die… Ne pleure pas par culpabilité… Si tu le fais, fais-le pour moi… Je serai là, l'année prochaine, je te le jure… Et toute cette histoire ne recommencera pas…

Die se retourna vers le chanteur et le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de passer sa main sur le visage du blond qui baissa les yeux sur la main pansée du guitariste, un air coupable sur son visage. Die le prit par la main et le ramena dans la chambre, lui ordonnant presque de dormir encore.

- Seulement si tu viens rattraper la petite dizaine d'heures de sommeil qui te manque…

- Kyô… !

- Onegai… Ko-i-bi-to...

Le chanteur avait soigneusement détachées les syllabes, en Die en frémit, se tournant vivement vers le lit où Kyô était assis sagement, attendant qu'il le rejoigne. Le guitariste soupira, puis vint s'asseoir à côté du chanteur qui se blottit une fois de plus entre ses bras, alors que son amant lui disait d'une voix basse et sincère :

- Kyô… Je ne veux pas te donner de faux espoirs, des soucis et encore moins des remords… Ce que j'ai fait…

- Ca n'a plus d'importance… Tu es là, je suis là, et l'année prochaine tu seras tellement encadré que même pour manger tu auras du mal à manier tes baguettes…

Die eut un petit sourire. Dehors, doucement, la pluie recommençait à tomber, emmenant avec elle une brume qui fascina le chanteur à tel point que le guitariste lui lança, rigolant à moitié :

- Eh bien, si la brume te fascine autant, j'aurais dû être cette brume pour pouvoir être avec toi bien plus tôt !

- Demo, tu es cette brume...

Die cessa de rire, répondant d'un air faussement maussade :

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Non… Je ne parlais pas de toi réellement…

- Alors de quoi tu parlais ?

- De ton cœur… Ce cœur rempli de brume du passé… Ce cœur que tu n'ouvres jamais devant les autres… Ce cœur dans lequel je promets d'apporter un jour la lumière… Nee, Die... Tu l'ouvrirais pour moi ?

Die ne lui répondit plus rien.

* * *


End file.
